IS Naruto
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: No matter how hard one tries, they can never truly escape fate; the events of their past loom overhead, even as they work to move beyond. Should the existence of a successfully biologically augmented human be uncovered, organizations worldwide would do anything to secure such a rare specimen for themselves. With a new lease on life, can Naruto learn to live anew? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic made by me. This one has been growing and as I announced in the one chapter of one of my fanfic.**

 **Everyone, here is the new fanfic you've all been waiting for. I.S. Naruto is here. This is the fanfic where Naruto is like Ichika. But at the same, time he won't be. The reason will be shown in this chapter. It will start off weird but bear with it. As well, like any of my fanfics this one is a harem fanfic.**

 **The harem will be as follows:**

 **Tabane**  
 **Chifuyu**  
 **Tatenashi**  
 **Charlotte**  
 **Sayo**  
 **Freya**  
 **Shigura**

 **This will be the harem. No changes.**

 **As well. Before we begin I want you to know. Crimson Lord Naruto didn't do so well. For those of you who liked it. Thank you. But for those chops out there in the world who thought that they were too good to read it. All I say is up yours.**

 **On a more lighter note. After watching Man I will be making a new fanfic with Naruto and Man. Pairing will be obviously Lenalee and Naruto**

 **So without further ado. I announce this new fanfic.**

 **Open!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings.

Lying on the surgery table, with a few machine beeping in the back ground while a bunch of surgeons looked at the boy before them. His eyes were dead and dulled but showed resiliance at not wanting to die just yet. Blood pooled around the dying corpse as one of the doctors with purple pink hair walked to the body. By the silhouette of the body it was that of a female's. Another scary thing was that the people gathered weren't even actual people, they were droids.

''You're Uzumaki Naruto no? Nice to meet you. I have but one question for you. Do you desire a new life?'' she asked.

Snapping his head awake and looking at his hand like there was something wrong with it, he sighed as he slouched in the seat he was in and placed his hand on his forehead as a sigh escaped his lips. He was the only person on the bus that was taking him to a new school he was transfered to. I.S. Academy was what it was called.

His body was lean built but not overly buff. He had the body of a profesional swimmer. His hair was diluted to a platinum blonde colour and his eyes were so different one could say he was hetrochromic. His left eye was so dulled, it looked to be dead while the other was filled with life and beauty. But the one thing they held in common was the fact that they were both a deep crystal blue colour. He wore the standard I.S. Academy uniform and with it, he had a red tie that was loosy hung around his neck.

''That dream again.'' he said. His voice rich and powerful with every word that left his lips. A clear indication that he demanded respect unconsciencely.

The bus finally stopped and he climbed off and walked into the school. He was enrolled here for a reason, according to the one who took care of him all those years ago. She was called Tabane. Houki Shinonino's older sister. She told him he needed to be around those who were his age. Heh, it had been so long since he actualy knew how old he was. He felt younger than what he looked like. In truth, he was only 15 years old.

''You must be the new tranfer student.'' came a voice behind him.

Spinning around with great skill and grace, he saw a woman in full black with matching coloured hair and brown eyes. This woman was called Chifuyu Orimura. She was a legend in the boy's eyes. He watched all her matches and even knew a few of her fighting styles.

''Hai.'' replied the boy as he walked up to her.

''My name is Chifuyu. You must be Naruto Uzumaki if I'm not mistaken.'' she said with such demeanor.

''I am.'' replied Naruto as he looked at her unphased by what she had just said in that tone she used.

''Come this way.'' she said as she walked off.

Following her into the school, Naruto couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a nice start to his new life. He had been given a new shot at life. Ever since that accident, he had been grateful to the one who saved him. He used his new life to help people and even helped the cops on a few missions. Earning him the nickname, Archangel. Reason why they called him that was because the way he fought, he would use every form of weaponry in his arsenal and just mutilate the person he was hunting. The innocent people who were hostages in some of the cases, were left unharmed and were also thankful to him. Even though he creeped them out to the point of almost having nightmares of him.

Getting to a classroom, Chifuyu told Naruto to wait outside. Watching her walk in, she straight up told the class to shut up and be quiet. They listened without batting an eye.

''We have a new transfer student. He is just like Ichika here and can also pilot an I.S. unit. Please show him a good time.'' said Chifuyu as the door opened to reveal Naruto who walked slowly up to the raised area with his eyes closed. He opened the black board feature on the hologram and wrote his name for all to see.

Turning around and opening his eyes to make them all gasp at what they were seeing. One eye looked close to beaing called a dead eye while the other was full of life. Naruto just smiled and introduced himself.

''My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am age 15 years old and I hope we can be friends.'' said Naruto as he looked at the class only to have the female population shoot up from their seats exclaiming how excited they were to have another male in their class. Ichika was beyond shocked to know there was another boy like him who could operate an I.S. unit. Or he could be a girl like Charlotte. You never know.

''What's your favourite colour?'' asked one of the girls.

''Black.'' replied Naruto.

''What's your sign?'' asked another.

''Dunno.'' responded.

''Do you like girls with big breasts?'' asked another.

''Okay we're done.'' said Naruto as he walked over to an empty seat next to Ichika.

Plopping down and looking at the boy next to him, Naruto just looked at Ichika who was now getting a little scared that this person existed. His eyes held so much lose and destruction in them. Whatever caused his one eye to become what it is now must've been pretty bad.

''I certainly object to this.'' came a voice from the door.

Turning to see one of Ichika's friends, Rin there in the doorway with a very ugly scold on her face. Glaring at the new student she challenged him to a duel on the first day he was here.

''I hope you're ready.'' she said as she walked out the class making all the girls excluding Houki to squeel in delight. The new guy was going to show them a fight. And on a student side, Rin was on the right side as she had every right to challenge Naruto to a duel.

After classes ended, Naruto walked over to one of the stadiums and just stood there. It was late at night and the school was winding down for the night. But not for Naruto. Standing there looking at the night sky, he felt his phone ring. Fishing it out he answered it.

''This is Archangel.'' he said to the one on the other line.

''Archangel. We need your help. Some criminals have taken a girl hostage and they also stole her parent's car. Please help us.'' said the guy on the other end.

''On my way.'' said Naruto as he hung up and pocketed his phone.

''Micheal's Hand. Come forth!'' he shouted and he was engulfed in a brilliant white glow.

When it died down, he stood there in an I.S. unit. More accurately, HIS I.S. unit. It was a full black colour with a few studs along the legs and shoulder pads. But what gave him his nickanme was the large mechanical appendages on his back that resembled angel wings. They too were black and shot blue flame under it. That was when his his eyes changed from their crystal blue to a jealous green. With his left eye naturally taking on a dull green.

 **''I.S. Mode Activated.''** came a mechaincal voice. It was a V.I. system interface.

 **Scanning.**

 **Scan Completed. Target aquired. White van driving along freeway at 160 km/h South West of current location. Chassis Number VAH60390239A13398. Intercept tragectory plotted. Thrusters engaged.**

Shooting into the air, he shot forward to catch the criminals. He didn't choose to help the cops. He wanted to help them because he volunteered.

Spotting them in the distance using the zoom feature on his scouted, he flew at an insane speed it actually broke the sound barrier. These fools were going to die.

 **In the car.**

Three armed men were seen laughing amongst themselves as they high fived each other for making such a brilliant grab. Looking back at the scared girl in the back which had her hands tied and her mouth covered she squirmed to try and get out from her assailants. She was only 6 years old. But just as one of them were about to lay a hand on the girl. One of them spotted something.

''What's that?'' he asked pointing at the object in the road.

 **With Naruto.**

Landing on the road with a serious crater forming from the impact, he looked at the van with no emotion. Clicking his neck a visor appeared over his dulled eye and his sight was temporarily restored to where he could see properly through his left eye. A targeting system came to life and a three pronged crosshair appeared on the screen.

 **Threat identified. Switching to thermal vision.**

 **Hostage located. Rear side of vehicle. Recommending Young Lightning Protocal.**

"Acknowledged. Engage Young Lightning Protocal.'' said Naruto.

 **Young Lightning Protocal initiated.**

The I.S. unti shifted and moulded itself to where the black mechanical wings reconstructed itself to turn into a long twin barreled railgun that was black in colour and rested on Narutos right shoulder. Stabilisers shot out of Naruto's legs and embedded themselves in the tar to offer more stability.

 **Charging. 20%**

 **40%**

As the charging happened, the view from a third person was simply astonishing. Blue electricity gathered into the twin barrels of the railgun and a compressed shot of pure electricity gathered inside. The van skidded to a halt and one of the criminals got ontop of the minigun that was hiding inside the van.

 **Threath Detected. Erecting barrier. 80% charging completed.**

Just as the bullets were about to be fired, a black see through barrier burst to life around Naruto and the bullets simply bounced off like it was nothing. The criminals kept this up thinking they'd break the barrier. But their efforts were in vain.

 **Charging complete. Ready to fire.**

The sound of lightning being fired echoed through the entire area as the compressed shot was launched from the barrels. Shooting at close to the speed of sound. The top of the van was none existant an the three criminals were dead and nothing but ashes or bones. The stabilisers retreated from the ground and the railgun reformed to be the wings once more. Disabling the barrier and walking over to the van with his targeting visor returning to no longer be on his eye. Stopping at the van he looked inside and saw the girl there with a scared expression on her face. His left eye returned to its dulled form.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

The girl just squirmed back to try and get away from who Naruto was.

 **Scan completed. Name: Satsuki Mirakami. Parents: Deceased. Age: 6. Relatives: Uncle. Recommend returning her home.**

"I can take you home. Let me untie you." said Naruto as he got into the van and untied her. Throwing her arms around her saviour she thanked Naruto for it, but called him Angel. She was still too young to know she was saved by Archangel. But Naruto didn't care. Shooting into the sky he flew to the girl's house where her uncle must be worried sick about her.

 **With Chifuyu.**

Finally getting into bed to get a good night's sleep, Chifuyu walked into her room to find it still so plain and dulled. She prefered to be alone but from time to time, she wished someone would be her roommate. Just as she climbed in, her phone buzzed. Cursing at how the damned thing ruined her winding down session, she went to call it.

Looking at who it was, she glared daggers at it, it was Maya Yamada. Picking it up she spoke.

"What is it Maya?" she asked with a hiss.

"Chifuyu-chan, you must see this." she said.

"About what?" asked Chifuyu.

"It's about the new guy joining us." replied Maya.

"What about him?" asked Chifuyu.

"Just get down here." said Maya hanging up.

Getting something else on over her nightgown she walked to the elevator and made her way to the lab where they kept the databases on the students. Getting there she found Maya punching a set of numbers on the holo screen touch pad.

"What is so imprtant?" she asked walking up to her.

"This is about Naruto. I did a quick scan in him while he was in the class. You know, just to see his stats and other things. But then I came across this. Take a look." said Maya as she brought up a bio of a perfectly healthy male. Bone structure was normal and everything was what you'd expect from someone who was healthy.

"So? All I see is a healthy body of Naruto." said Chifuyu getting mad that she was called just to take a look at a skeleton.

"Only this isn't Naruto's bone structure. This is your brother's. This is Naruto's." said Maya as she brought up Naruto's, making Chifuyu back away in horror.

"B-But that is impossible. Why does he have that in his body?" asked Chifuyu as she backed up in horror at what she was seeing.

''Yeah, and it goes even deeper than that. As it shows on screen, our new transfer student is..."

 **And scene.**

 **Yes people. I'm going to be evil like that and leave it on a cliff hanger. Don't give me the shit about: 'Aw why did you do that?'. Watch Freezing and you'll see cliff hangers at their finest. As well, I'll tell you this. The V.I. in Naruto's mind is a tool used to help him with his targeting systems.**

 **But there is more to the whole V.I. than meets the eye. Next chapter coming soon.**

 **As well you noticed that there are three girls in the harem that aren't part of the anime. I decided to import them into this one. Sayo, is a badass powerful woman who was from the anime Triage X, Freya and Shigura are both from the anime, Kenichi the mightiest disciple.**

 **Chapter 2: Protocals Are Rules Too.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to I.S. Naruto.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, seeing that I left it on a cliff hanger like that. But this chapter will give you the benefit of the doubt as to what Naruto really is.**

 **Only one person knows who he really is. Not in the story, in real life. Not telling until he gives me the go ahead to reveal him. But in the story, a few people know who he really is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Protocals Are Rules Too.

Stepping back and hitting a table that was behind her, Chifuyu found herself seeing the impossible play out infront of her. How could one person be like this? There had to be some sort of experimentation going on here. The child must've been forced into this type of torture to bear such a burden.

Directly on the holo screen showed Ichika's skeleton. Regular bones and all. But on Naruto's one, there was a clear show of something...arteficial. The majority of his body was made up of I.S. system equipment. His whole left arm, half his right arm, left leg and right eye were completely I.S. system pieces. In his left eye, which Chifuyu remembered it being dulled, had implants at the back of the eye. As well, some of his internal organs were also I.S. machinery. His right kidney, pieces of his spine and his right lung. A small I.S. chip was also implanted in the back of his brain. No doubt to transfer the commands from the brain into mechanical commands for the movements and other motor control functions. Right there next to his heart rested the I.S. Core. The very object used to power I.S. Units but was now being used to power Naruto's arteficial limbs.

"How is this even possible?" asked Chifuyu as she looked on in horror.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask _her_." said Maya as she turned to look at her fellow teacher.

Thinking that was best, Chifuyu whipped out her phone and punched in a series of numbers. The phone rang and rang and eventually, the person desired picked up.

"Hello Hello Hello. You've reach everyone's favourite superstar. Tabane Shinonino." came the cheery voice on the other end.

"Tabane. Please explain what the hell you did?" asked Chifuyu in her serious condescending tone.

"What do you mean?" querried Tabane.

"Don't play dumb with me!" shouted Chifuyu. "The new student. Naruto. Why is the majority of his body I.S. systems?"

"Oh that. Sorry not telling." said Tabane making Chifuyu sweatdrop.

"Just tell me one thing. Will this be a temporary thing?" she asked as she didn't like the idea of Naruto running about as a cyborg.

"It won't be temporary. This is permanent." said Tabane as she hung up.

"And?" asked Maya with baited breath.

"It was Tabane. I know that for a fact even though she denied it." said Chifuyu as she pocketed her phone.

 **With Tabane.**

Getting up from her many computors, she walked around her giant lab which had various machines that had I.S. units being built and some were being tested for any bugs in their systems, but she wasn't worried about that. She walked over to a room which held a sigh that stated:

No Entry. Tresspassers will be killed.

She wasn't kidding about the sign as there was a minigun pointed at the door. Waiting for anyone who was dumb enough to not follow the sign. Placing her hand on the touch pad, she heard the door click and walked in.

 **Welcome. Tabane.**

A V.I. synthetic voice said.

Walking into the room, she flipped the light switch and watched from the door as the lights came on in a row, starting from the door. With each light, reveal a secret. There were four lights in total.

The first showed a dismantled I.S. unit, the majority of its parts missing, the most noticable one was it's one full arm and the half missing on the other. The second, a set of dormant robotic arms that were connected to the roof. Their graspers covered in blood. The third light which was also the surgical light revealed a set of surgical equipment, full of blood as well. Even the cloth that had the items was soaked with the crimson liquid. But the fourth held the worst of them all. When it flicker to life, a table was seen which was also drenched in blood. Too much that could've suggested the person died on the table.

Silent steps were heard as Tabane made her way to the operating table, the memories of the first and last person laying on that table flashed into her mind in a repetative motion. She kept seeing the boy with blonde hair, lying there with his life slowly draining as he desperately tried to stay alive. The arms sweeping over the missing areas of his body, trying to repair his body. Stop the bleeding or give him more anastethic.

She didn't want to tell Chifuyu, but she was the one who saved Naruto all those years ago. It had been a total of 5 years since Naruto had his accident. The accident that made him what he is now. Running her hands along the surface of the table, picking up small bits of crystalised blood she began to tear up. Dropping to her knees, she began to sob her eyes out.

"I hope you forgive me for what I did." she said.

Despite being his savior when he was dying on this very table. Tabane felt that what she did to Naruto was the worst fate any person could suffer. A fate worse than death. Becoming one with machine. He was now living proof that the I.S. systems can be implanted into people. She didn't want her precious Naruto to be turned into a guinea pig for some military assholes. If word got out of Naruto being part machine, the government would want this type of technology to be in all soldiers. Those that weren't I.S. compatible. Example being the men. She couldn't have that. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out what looked to be a pendant. But it wasn't one. It was a special disk that was the size of her palm. It pulsed slowly with a blue colour and seemed to hold a feeling of comfort.

"If it comes to down to you going berserk. I'll have to use this." she said as she pocketed the device.

Getting on the phone she pressed some buttons and held the phone to her ear.

After a few rings the person on the other side picked up.

"Sayo-chan. It's me Tabane." said Tabane with her happy cheery voice

"Yes I know its been a while. But I need you to do something for me." she said.

"Yes I want you to take care of Naruto while you're there. I'm sending you something to help you should things get out of hand." said Tabane.

"Cool, thanks for helping me." she said as she hung up.

Walking out the room she walked over to her work station and continued with her work.

 **With Naruto.**

Walking along the corridors with people staring at him like he was so cute, while others found him to be a little too creepy with the whole one dulled eye thing. But the majority of them found him cute. Today was the day where Naruto would go and fight against Rin. Finally making his way to the arena he stood at his docking station. Looking around to see if no one was around, even looking with his thermal vision he activated Micheal's Hand.

At that moment he heard Chifuyu's voice come through his radio system.

"Naruto. I'll be spotting you for this fight. Be careful when you're out there." said Chifuyu.

"Understood." said Naruto as he launched.

Shooting into the sky he slowly lowered himself to the ground where he met Rin in her I.S. She was smirking like a cheshire cat, thinking that she'd show this guy a thing or two about who was the best.

"Fight!" echoed the voice over the speakers.

Shooting into the air so fast, Rin began to charge up the two cannons on her back and fired them at Naruto.

 **Threat identified. Shields activated.**

A blue shield erupted to life around Naruto and deflected the two shots without taking any damage. The audience cheered with such excitement as the two I.S. pilots battled it out.

 **Analysis completed. Recommend Fury Barrage.**

"Acknowledged. Initiate Fury Barrage." said Naruto.

 **Fury Barrage Activated.**

The back opened with steam shooting out everywhere as the plates on Naruto's back slowly pushed open to reveal a set of missile pods on a set of robotic arms that opened up more to reveal over 15 missile pods on each mechanical arm.

Firing the missiles that homed in on Rin, Naruto watched as she flew in evasive paths, trying her very best to escape the tornado of missiles that seeked to end the match.

Naruto then felt he should end this now and he activated his targeting system. Chifuyu from her point in the booth stood up in shock as to what Naruto was doing.

He was planning on using Golden Gates. A powerful attack that had several stages of power to it.

 **Golden Gates activated. Switching to core functions.**

A powerful cannon shot out of Naruto's back and attached at the hip on his right side. The targeting system activated on his eye switched to a purple colour as his eyes turned yellow. The cannon looked more like a Gauss Pulse cannon which the Necrons used in that game he loved so much.

 **First Gate. Ready.**

The energy in the see through chamber flashed a powerful white then swirled violently around, turning it into tesla energy. Or better known as plasma.

Rin didn't like this and shot down with such speed to try and stop him. But her actions were stopped when she hit a barrier Naruto had created.

 **Second Gate. Ready.**

The plasma turned a violent purple and the sounds of cackling electricity could be heard as the weapon continued to power up.

Trying her best to shut down the I.S. unit she came to realise that Naruto's unit could not be shut down. Hitting a button she activated the alarms to get the students to evacuate. And evacuate they did.

But in the crowd was one Sayo Hitsugi. Slowly getting up as she pulled out the object she received from Tabane, she ran out and onto the field. The disk in her hand glowing a brilliant white. Shooting through the barrier, she managed to reach the teen and slammed the object onto his chest. He stopped moving as all his systems went down. But not his internal ones. His I.S. unit vanished and he dropped to the floor.

"I gotcha kid." she said as she took him to the infermary.

Rin, thinking that she may have won the match, deactivated her I.S. unit and walked out the field with a smug smile on her face. She found her group of friends there waiting for her which included Cecilia and Houki.

They congratulated her only to be stopped by Chifuyu stopping them and taking them to a secluded area where she told them about what happened in that match. They were completely shocked to find out that the attack Naruto was gonna do was capable of killing a full 1000 acres of land in a single strike. No one could have so much firepower in their arsenal.

 **With Naruto.**

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in the nurse's office. Assessing his body he slowly got up and looked around. A head's up display appeared in his point of view in his dulled eye. Various stats appeared as the main one was that of his bone structure, together with the I.S. systems.

 **Assessing body injuries and internal damage to I.S. equipment. Stand by.**

Sitting there as he waited for the V.I. to finish its thing he slowly got out and sat on the bed. As the Head's Up display vanished from his eye.

 **Completed. Bio readings normal and unchanged I.S. Systems: operational. Clear to proceed.**

"Well that's a relief. You're awake now." came a voice behind him.

Turning around he came face to face with one Sayo Hitsugi. Naruto fought back a blush as he looked at the hot nurse before him. And apparently, Sayo found Naruto staring at her figure rather well. Smiling at what she saw with Naruto looking her up, she licked her lips as she swayed her hips as she walked up to him.

"Take me to dinner first." she purred into his ear.

"I have no problem with that." said Naruto.

"Great. 7 tonight then?" she said.

"Sure." replied Naruto.

"You can leave now." she said with Naruto doing just that.

Walking down the hallways, he found many of the people giving him a rather wide berth. It was like they were afraid of him and it was only his second day at the school.

"Yo." came a voice behind him.

Turning around he came face to face with Ichika. Apparently what he did, didn't really scare him at all. Or maye it did.

 **Flashback.**

"But how can someone have that much firepower?" asked Ichika as he looked at his sister with disbelief.

"It's true. I don't know how he has that much firepower in his attacks, but one thing is for certain. We can't alienate him because of his powers. Treat him as if you would treat a friend. He has been through so much." said Chifuyu lying as well as telling the truth.

"So you want us to make friends with him?" asked Cecilia.

"Would you rather be dust right now?" asked Chifuyu.

"No. I don't." replied Cecilia.

"Then treat him right." said Chifuyu.

 **Flashback end.**

"What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"We were thinking. Maybe you wanna hang out with us sometime?" asked Ichika smiling to him.

"Sure. Wait. Who's us?" asked Naruto puzzled at what he just heard.

"Yes. My friends and I. You'll enjoy them." said Ichika.

"Okay. I'll go." replied Naruto.

"Great. See you around lunch tomorrow. Meet us on the roof." said Ichika walking off.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has unleashed a power attack that was halted because of Sayo placing the disk she got from Tabane. What it does is it temporarily disables his I.S. functions making them unaccessable. But his internal mechanical functions remain functional. As well more will be revealed about Naruto's past I promise you that regarding the accident and what not.**

 **Many of you are wondering. Where are his parents? That will be explained.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter. Chapter 3: Friends Are Allies.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter to the new chapter to I.S. Naruto.**

 **So the last place we left Naruto was where he slightly went berserk but not quite. I say that because on some occasions he will go berserk. Sometimes he won't. As well, there will be a key thing in this chapter so keep you eye on that.**

 **Hint: It has something to do with Naruto.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Friends Are Allies.

By the time late 6 o'clock came around, Naruto went over to the nurse's office and knocked to find Sayo there in a very beautiful white dress that brought out her figure bloody well. The dress only stopped just above her kness with matching shoes.

Naruto stood there his mind not being able to even comprehend on the sheer beauty of how she looked. She looked to have been easily place on the cover of a magazine with the headlines, most hottest woman alive on the cover.

"Wakey wakey." she said as she snapped her fingers infront of his face.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he escorted her to the restaurant he made reservations with. The joint was an extremely fancy one. Sayo could not even grasp the fact that Naruto had managed to get reservations here, nor the fact that he had managed to get them at the top spot of places she wanted to dine at.

Getting her seated at their table, they ordered some drinks with Sayo looking around at the interior. It looked to be that of a palace more than anything. Spotting her looking about Naruto tapped her arm.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"It's just that I've always wanted to eat at this place. How did you know?" asked Sayo looking him in the eyes.

"I didn't." said Naruto.

Eating with chatter filling between the two of them, Sayo found out a little more about Naruto. But what she didn't know was that Naruto had no memories of his parents ever. He said he was remembering snippets but it wasn't much. He told her that he felt a deep resentment for them. Sayo seemed to understand but not much. Nothing concrete but it was at least a start. Plus Tabane did state that she sealed a large majority of Naruto's memories away due to the past he had with them. One could say that Tabane did it to help Naruto.

Tabane even stated she met Naruto's parents once and stated that they acted like a bunch of dictators. It was as if they were doing their onw thing without taking consideration on what was ahppening around them. Sayo understood it, and she wasn't going to try and pressure Naruto in realising what his past was. He would learn that on his own.

After dinner, they went back to the school and Naruto went his own way, but not before Sayo brought her lips to his. She thanked him for treating her to a beautiful time and even stated that they should do this again. Naruto agreed without hesitation.

Making his way to the men's hotspring. As he opened the doors to the change rooms he stripped down and threw a towel over his shoulder. Ever since Ichika arrived here, they decided to make a men's change room only for him as well as a hot spring. But now that Naruto was here, he had these same privilages. But when he opened the door he spotted a woman laying there by the rocks of the hotspring.

Her purple hair pooled in the water as she inhaled and exhaled. Her beautiful body being emphesised by the dim setting of the lights and the mist. Naruto couldn't help but feel something stir inside him as he looked on at the woman before him. But that was when she came to realize she wasn't alone. Looking up she spotted Naruto standing there. A small trickle of blood leaving his nose.

 **Warning: Heat levels rising. I.S. systems overheating.**

 _'Very funny stupid V.I.'_ thought Naruto as he carried on watching the woman who was watching him.

Slowly getting out of the water and walking over to him, her eyes never leaving his as she stopped right before him. The next thing she did, Naruto never expected really. She tackled Naruto to the ground as she rubbed herself against him. While speaking on how long she waited for him.

Naruto just lay there as this woman who was extremely happy for no reason squeeled in delight like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh I've waited. I've waited so long for you. My fiance." she said only to have Naruto pale at what just came out her mouth.

"Come again?" asked Naruto managing to pry her off him.

"You are my fiance? Don't you remember?" she stated only to have Naruto have that: What the fuck? moment plastered on his face.

"*Sigh* You saved me 4 years ago and stated to me when you killed the last bad guy, that you'd marry me when I got older. After I said I loved you." said the girl.

"Oh my fuck. Shigure? That really you?" asked Naruto as the girl nodded her head.

"The one and only. It's been 4 years since that promise you made. Now it's time to make it official." she said slamming Naruto against the wall, followed by her rubbing herself against him. All the while a sultry smile layed across her face.

"Uh, not right now really. I have one small issue." said Naruto making Shigure arch an eyebrow.

"Why not?" asked Shigure stopping what she was doing.

"Because of me not exactly being human anymore." responded Naruto.

"Are you an alien?" asked Shigure with Naruto shaking his head.

"I'm not." said Naruto.

"A demon." said Shigure with Naruto shaking his head again.

"A being of awesome psychic powers." said Shigure only to be chopped on the head by Naruto.

"No. Now watch. This is what I am." said Naruto closing his eyes.

 **Initating level 3 resrictions. Stand by.**

Under Naruto's foot shot out a burst of hot air similar to that of a jet's. Keeping him in the air but only 2 feet off the ground. His leg then opened up along with the various other pieces of him that were not his. Shigure stood there in shock as what looked like human skin, only to show itself as just being plates that had a special type of metal skin on it that felt like it was human skin. These plates opened to reveal the mechanical arms of Naruto. Only difference was that one arm was full robotic while the other was half. Parts of his chest opened along with his enire back to show the extent of what was human and what was not.

Turning around he found Shigure shocked beyond compare. The sheer overwelming nature of what he had become was all too much for her to process. Before her, was a man who had literally become one with machine. Some may even go so far as to say that Naruto was an abomination considering what he was now.

"You were never like this when you saved me right?" asked Shigure with Naruto looking away.

"I was. When I was activated for the first time I sensed the danger in the area thanks to my sensors." said Naruto as a state of the art antenna shot out his back and began to scan.

"Wait. You're human still. Why were you activated? That is a term used for droids." said Shigure.

"Yes. See, when I became what I am now. My new body parts had to be synced with the rest of what was left my human body. The I.S. Core inside me was not turned on yet so I was kept on auxilery power." said Naruto.

"Will you ever run out of power?" asked Shigure only to have Naruto shake his head.

"When I fall asleep the V.I. in my head takes over and uses the time while I sleep to recharge my I.S. Core. Clever. It uses advanced systems to turn my dormant human energy to recharge my Core. So I never run out." said Naruto as the plates that moved out the way to show her his droid eye, move back into place to have it the normal eye with the rest of his body reurning to be normal.

"I see now." said Shigure.

"But there is an issue. I have a serious case where if I'm injured too much a defense matrix in my I.S. unit software activates and I go berserk. It has only activated twice. The second time was during the match between myself and Rin. The first time it activated, I tore a man in half and blew up his friends in a single raligun strike." said Naruto.

"So much power you hold. But I'm not afraid of you." said Shigure.

"Listen. You can tell everyone we are engaged. You can tell them that we have had sex already. But never breathe a word of what I am. Should the military find out that human augmentation is possible, then I am very much gone. They'd take me away and experiment on me to turn men into super soldiers." said Naruto.

"But you can fight against them right?" said Shigure.

"Not against an E.M.P. burst. Should that happen, all my systems go down and I slowly die." said Naruto.

"I will keep my promise. You can count on me." said Shigure once again jumping onto Naruto.

 **The next morning.**

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto watched in his field of vision as his HUD activated with the usual skeleton figure of his body coming online with all his robotic limbs and organs.

 **Assessing Unit Functionality and motor controls. Standy by to proceed.**

Naruto lay there as he let the V.I. do its thing. Whenever this happened it was a case of him just lying there as his entire body was slowly brought online. When it did, the V.I. sounded in his mind.

 **Unit functionality normal and unchanged. I.S. Unit motor control functions operational. Cleared to proceed.**

Slowly climbing out the bed, Naruto got dressed and headed out the door to begin his day. Bumping into Ichika and his friends, they soon met up with Shigure who instantly latched onto Naruto. Shigure, after learning about Naruto's past really wanted to help him and to not let his secret get out. She had only come to accept and really love him now to the point where she'd be hateful to other women who come onto him. But she wanted what was best for him. So if he was happy. She was.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has shown Shigure his true colours of him being the product of having human and machine become one. She has accepted him for who he was.**

 **With two people knowing who he really is, things are heating up as Naruto learns what it means to be human. Will he learn what it is like? Or will he be subjected to be at the mercy of his own new found cyborg like powers.**

 **Chapter 4: The Past I Ran From.**

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Well things have been going well and strong for our hero. Naruto has been spotted by Shigure and has shown her his secret. But with everything now beginning to change around him, how will he cope with the fact that his memories are slowly coming back to him?**

 **Let's find out right?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Past I Ran From.

The school life was very much one Naruto expected. Thanks to the module shoved into his brain along with the V.I. chip, he already knew these things. But with his status as Archangel was what he lived for.

As Archangel he could use his powers to help people. To protect them. But sitting behind a desk all day was something he didn't enjoy. But he chose to suck it up and just do it. At least he made friends with Ichika and his band of missfits. He was thankful to Tabane for doing this for him while at the same time wondering if she did this to undermine his abilities.

Throwing himself on the bed and looking up at the ceiling he let a sigh escape his lips. But just as he was about to get ready for a shower and sleep for the night his phone buzzed. Looking at it his eyes widened to find it was Tabane. The only times she called was when idiots of the world were busy doing stupid shit that would result in innocent lives being killed.

Picking up the phone he went to the window to ensure he wasn't being taped.

"Tabane-chan." said Naruto as he leaned against the window finding no one around.

"Naru-chanie. We've got a problem." said Tabane with Naruto getting a tick mark on his head at what she called him.

He really didn't like the way she called him that but he would deal with it and do as he was instructed.

"What's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"Turns out a very expensive company have been doing some under the table experiments. They have been creating an Amplification Core used to amplify an I.S. Unit's energy output by a super amount." said Tabane.

"Understood. Where am I going?" asked Naruto.

"How's your German?" asked Tabane.

"Not that good." replied Naruto.

"Don't worry. You won't need it. It is in Germany however. And relax. The people you are going to be meeting is English." replied Tabane.

"Dress code?" asked Naruto.

"Suit and tie." she replied as the sounds of a chopper thundered on the roof.

Jumping out the window and using his thrusters that emerged out his back he flew to the top and made his way to the chopper. Getting in a soldier gave him a black tux.

"The plans have already been put in place Archangel! The school has been notified that you are going to be away from school for a while!" said the soldier with Naruto getting into the suit.

Once in the suit the chopper took off and flew half way around the world. But it didn't make it as it was shot down by anti-aircraft weapons by the beach of the man's home. Naruto jumped out with the people holding onto him. He shifted into his I.S. Unit and took off. Looking at his HUD he saw he had about 66% of power left. More than enough to get back.

Landing far away from the house highlighted on his HUD as a big blue dot on the house, he changed back and made his way to the door of the house where he was stopped by some guards.

"Name." said the one.

"Leon Luis." replied Naruto with the guard going over the list.

"Enjoy your night sir." said the guard as the other opened the door.

"You rigged that one did you." said Naruto.

"Of course I did. First gen shit is easy to hack." said Tabane.

"Now we need to find a way to get into the vault where the Amplifier is being kept." said Tabane.

"Copy that." said Naruto as he hung up with his eyes shifting to be an ice blue.

 **EMF mode activated.** ( **A.N.** EMF mode gives Naruto the abililty to see the electrical currents)

He saw the pusles of electricity through the entire house. He looked up he looked down, he even looked by the girls restroom just to be sure.

 **Accessing building layout and structure. Stand by.**

Naruto watched as his field of view shifted to have his system hack the codes for the blueprints of the building he was in. And just when a minute went past, the blueprints were in his mind.

 **Blueprints aquired. Room located at far East wing turns out to not be part of original design.**

"Tabane-chan. Are you seeing this on my HUD?" asked Naruto.

"Sure am Naru-chanie. Your V.I. set up a link of what you're seeing to my computor. Quite nifty. But move there and see what you can do." said Tabane.

Moving along casually not to draw suspicion he stopped at the place which was to be the entrance. Only thing that was different was that there was a picture before the door.

 **Increasing electrical frequency charge to 500 volts.**

A single burst of electricity discarged off Naruto and everyone around him got a massive fright as the sounds of like a light going off echoed across the area. All cameras were disabled as well the secret door opened up before him. Walking into it he watched as the door closed to have the room completely dark.

 **Nightvision activated.**

Naruto's eyes shifted to be a light green colour and he found that there was a console on the door before him. Placing his hand on the console, wires shot out his arm and embedded into the console.

 **Interfacing with console.**

A small click was heard as the console turned to have the colour green signalling right of passage. The door opened and before him was a small blue orb in a see through cylinder. Small warm blue lights flickered to life as Naruto made his way to the Core.

He grabbed it and pulled it up. It looked like a regular core than anything. But there was a slight neon blue glow to it. That was when Tabane called on the connection they had.

"Naru-chanie. You're gonna have to interface with it. That way I can use the data sent from you to shut it down." said Tabane.

"You can do that?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. But you must activate Micheal's Hand. The Core will have to be in you to do the interface. I've placed a small area inside you where you can install modules for your conveniant. Use that." said Tabane as Naruto activated Micheal's Hand.

Once in Micheal's Hand he brought the Core close to him and watched as his side opened with cables shoot out and connecting to the Core and then have the core shoot into the compartment. Naruto's eyes flashed as if they were grids on a circuit board.

 **Foreign Core detected. Identification awaiting from Core.**

 **Core identified: Amplification Core. Serial Number 400021982. Preparing to interface. Warning. Suit integrity will be shut down accordingly while interfacing is underway. I.S. Core will be kept online for internal I.S. components.**

"Acknowledged." said Naruto.

 **Preparing to interface. Shutting down I.S. systems to compensate energy load accordingly.**

Naruto's eyes slowly closed as one by one his systems were brought down to compensate the energy from the Core.

But as he was slowly being turned off, one of the guards informed the host that someone had gotten into the vault where the Core was being housed.

The host told the guy that he has something in mind for him. As no person could get in unless they had an I.S. Unit. Or a V.I. in their heads, which seemed impossible.

It didn't take long as the interfacing was successful and Naruto's systems came back online with Naruto finding a new system installed on his HUD. His default energy pool that showed his energy in his Core was blue, but this one was shown in a purple colour which rested on the right while his default energy pool rested on his left.

 **Amplification Core interface successful. Can use energy shields and weapons in amplified states. Cleared to proceed.**

Naruto deactivated his HUD to only have small windows in his view and made his way out. But he felt that this was too easy. But then again, Tabane did everything she could to hide his steps. The first door opened and Naruto stepped through just as the sounds of something being powered up was heard.

A brillaint jolt of electricity shot through his systems as his HUD began to blur with him dropping to the floor.

 **Warning. EMP Burst detected. I.S. systems impaired. Unable to switch to core functions. Warning. EMP Burst detected. I.S. systems impaired. Unable to switch to core functions.**

He heard static in his ear as he felt his heart begin to slow down and so did his breathing. He rekoned the static was because Tabane was trying to get hold of him, but it was too late. The EMP shot through his I.S. systems and had totally crippled him. He was left defensless. And without his I.S. systems online, his heart would give way very soon. You could say the I.S. systems was like a life support machine for Naruto.

"I guess we should've expected this. But then again, we were messing with stuff that would get the attention of Tabane. Who knew she would send in this guy. But let's really see who you are." said a man as he brough a face ID to Naruto's own face.

"By Kami. It's Naruto Uzumaki? The son of Kushina and Minato? Looks like their failure of a son isn't so much of one. Let's give them a call of a surprise we have for them." said the man as two guards dragged Naruto away.

 **Warning. Life support systems failing. Unable to switch to core functions. Estimated time til death: 23 hours 14 minutes 12 seconds.**

So this was it? Was Naruto to be tortured until his life ticked away? This was not funny. He just had to hold on until either the I.S. systems came back online when the EMP burst wore off or wait for help to arrive. If he knew Tabane, she'd already have contacted someone helpful.

 **With Chifuyu.**

Finally getting everything sorted out and the new set of notes ready for tomorrow's lesson, Chifuyu was winding down for bed. But fate again proved otherwise as her phone buzzed.

Cursing how that stupid thing always stopped her to get some sleep she went to answer it. She saw it was Tabane. Picking it up she spoke with arrogance that her friend would come clean about Naruto. Or so that was what she thought.

"So, you're phoning because you admit it was you who did that to Naruto?" she said.

"Chi-chan. You have to help Naru-chanie." said Tabane in a worried voice.

Chifuyu had never heard Tabane speak like that. She was usually all cheery that go on her nerves so much but for her to act like this really meant something.

"What happened?" asked Chifuyu.

"He was sent to do a covert operation and it went South. Look, round up everyone you can who can fight and get them to go to Germany. I'll explain on the way." said Tabane hanging up.

For Tabane to act in such a manner really meant that she was worried about something important. And she had only seen her act this once and that was around her younger sister. She mentioned Naruto but what could be wrong? So she round up everyone being Ichika, Charlotte, Shigure, Rin, Cecilia, Houki, sayo just in case Naruto needed medical treatment and lastly, Laura. They had to help Tabane with what ever her problem was. And as she knew. For Tabane to act like this was not to be taken lightly.

 **And scene.**

 **So the mission Naruto has been sent on has gone South. Can his friends get there in time before his internal injuries get to him first? Or will they come to understand the real reason why Naruto came to I.S. Academy.**

 **Chapter 5: The Pain Of The Past.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Blackspirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of I.S. Naruto.**

 **So much has happened that this is not going to even be good for our cyborg hero. Caught in an EMP Burst he didn't detect Naruto's life support systems are failing. He only has a few hours to remain alive or the people holding hostage will kill him first.**

 **Hopefully help will be coming soon.**

 **And hope is on its way with every person Chifuyu could get her hands on to help Tabane get Naruto out. Can they make it in time?**

 **Find out right here.**

 **As well, 5 more days (Including Saturday and Sunday) until the debut of the new fanfic RWBNY.**

 **The new fanfic replacing the completed fanfic Son Of Darkness.**

 **But anyway.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: The Pain Of The Past.

Having been strung up by the usage of some very durable steel threads, Naruto dangled there as he hung his head, his HUD still going all fuzzy like, as the digits counting down his lifespan ticked down. But that was when he witnessed his eye sight in his left eye returning to him. Finally, his systems were coming back online.

 **I.S. Systems activating. Systems coming online. Stand by to proceed.**

Oh how Naruto was so happy to hear that V.I. in his head. Oh it felt like a long time since he heard it. Man. It was like hearing the voice of Kami for a person confessing their sins.

"So your systems are coming online? Not on my watch." said a man as he pressed a button sending another EMP Burst to Naruto.

 **Warning. EMP Burst detected. Life Support Systems failing. Time til death: 13 hours 23 minutes 24 seconds.**

Dammit. And here he thought he'd finally had a shot to get his body out of the red zone. But they clearly didn't want him to get out.

The door opened to show a maid holding a phone. He took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he said as he turned to Naruto.

"Yes I have your idiot son here with me...Yes he does have an I.S. Unit on him but it is more than that. He _IS_ an I.S. Unit... No we can't remove it as that would kill him...I see...Yes I understand...Okay we'll send you the data of the autopsy." said the man with Naruto's eyes widening at what he just said with him hanging up.

"Yes. That is right. You're gonna be looked at. Get that shit inside you sorted out. Don't worry, you'll probably not feel anything. That is if your nerves aren't machine either." he said as they brought in a table to transport Naruto.

 **With the others. Over the Pacific Ocean.**

"So, run it at us again as to what he is again." said Laura as they assesed their gear with Sayo getting the medical equipment ready for Naruto. Tabane's face on the screen in the plane.

"Of course. As you know 5 years ago there was a terrible bombing at a mall in Shinjuku. But Naruto was caught up in that blast. Not much is revealed as to why he was there but what I can state was that he was alone. Anyway. I found him when I decided to help out with searching for survivors. I found him in the heart of the blast. Just 12 feet away from where the bomb went off. I was utterly surprised when he was still alive. But barely. Taking him away without anyone noticing, I took him to my lab. Those eyes held such resiliance to not wanting to die just yet. He was fighting to stay alive even though he was losing the fight. So I asked him one question. Does he desire a new life? He responded by grabbing my lab coat. So that was when I gave him a new life but one that was a burden. I made him as living proof that human augmentation is possible. I made it possible to show people that bonding man with machine was possible. How he can forgive me I don't know. But he tells me he thanks me for giving him a new shot at life. But I don't see it that way." said Tabane on the monitor.

"Coming up to the drop zone." said the pilot.

"Alright. Plan is simple. Get in, find Naruto get out. We can't let anything get out or leaked about him. We must stop them from gaining the knowledge to make people into super soldiers." said Chifuyu with Tabane nodding her head.

"Building layouts have been synced to all your Units and you'll be able to keep in touch with one another. But we can't just storm in and shoot up everything. There is an EMP Burst system that is in there. Or that is what I think. Just before I lost contact with Naruto, I heard something like static. Disable the power and then inflitrate. Ichika, your Unit is pretty resistant to EMF and other electrical things but not really strong. You'll go and disable the power. Once down, go in through the back door and join the others." said Chifuyu with Tabane nodding.

"Got it." said Ichika as they activated their I.S. Units with a red light showing up. Chifuyu and Sayo held onto something as the ram lowered down for them to jump.

"Jump on 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." said the pilot with the light turning green.

All of them jumped out the plane and engaged their thrusters to get to the drop zone. Making it there, they engaged thermal vision and found a few guards patroling.

"Leave them to me." whispered Shigure as she got her weapon ready.

It looked to be a very refined sniper rifle but looked to also looked to hold quite the firepower.

Aiming into the center she fired he weapon with a small canister shooting out from the barrel with a small thunk being heard at impact. The guards looked over to find the canister there. One picked it up with a small compartment opening up. A small bug the size of a regular housefly came out with more and more. Soon enough dozens were swarming about as the guards screamed in pain as their bodies burned from the bugs in the canister.

"Fireflies. Incindiary nanobots. Been wanting to give them a test run." said Shigure with a smile.

"Okay, everyone, let's get into position." said Ichika making his way to his position along with the others.

Once everyone was in position Ichika cut the power, bringing everything down. The people who had gotten the metal plating to open were blinded from the sudden power outage as they grabbed their phones to make light again. Naruto just layed there as he struggled to stay awake. With him not opening the plating on his I.S. Systems, the locks were destroyed and he'd be going to be dead in a few hours. His HUD read 4 hours and 34 minutes remaining.

At least he'd die in the dark and not in the light. What a way to go right? But that was when the generators kicked in and the lights came back on. With the lights now back on they shoved a cable into a socket by Naruto's I.S. Core that connected to the chip in his mind. The chip in his brain also acted as a way to store anything he came in contact with. Including the data of how he was activated for he first time. As well as the data as to how he became what he was. He requested it when he asked Tabane for insight as to what he was now.

 **Warning. I.S. Memory Card infected. Unable to remove. System information downloaded.**

This was not looking good. With the information of the blueprints of creating Augmented people being downloaded directly from his mind, hings would not be looking well, and Naruto knew that he'd be haunting his bastards of parents when he dies. And he'd haunt them good.

But when it showed that about 65% was downloaded from his mind, the door to the room exploded and in stepped Houki and Shigure. shigure out right killed them while Houki grabbed Naruto who was now showing signs of him bleeding. The plates of his chest still open, giving Houki a clear view of his slowly beating heart with the slow glow of his I.S. Core next to the heart. She was barely able to keep her dinner down.

"We need to get him our of here." said Charlotte.

They agreed as they took him out with Ichika climbing on the comms.

"Chifuyu, we have him. But something is wrong. He won't wake up." said Ichika as Naruto stayed there lifeless in Houki's arms.

"Copy that. Sayo is ready." said Chifuyu as they shot out the house and to the plane circling the site.

Houki carefully placed Naruto down on the cot placed down by Sayo. She went over his body and took everything. But while she did that, Tabane's face came to life on the screen.

"Sayo-chan. Place he cable into him. Trust me. It will wake him up." said Tabane.

"What's happening to him?" asked Shigure as sayo grabbed he cable Tabane was referring to.

"What is happening is that due to them shoving a virus into his systems, his systems have shut down to combat this virus. How long it will take I don't know. Days, weeks, months. I don't know. That is why I made the thing Sayo is about to shove into him. This will speed it up and get him back online." said Tabane with Sayo shoving the cable into the inport in Naruto.

They stood there, watching the monitor, hoping that something would happen and give them some hope that he'd be okay. After staring at the screen for what seemed like 4 hours, when it was only 3 minutes. The monitor blazed to life with a symbols showing up on the screen. ( **A.N.** Coalesance gif from Black Ops 3 to get the idea).

But then the symbol stopped and once again a black screen was revealed. But then they cheered in happiness as something spoke that gave them hope for their friend.

 **I.S. Systems ingergrations underway. Reconstructing and removing infected I.S. Software. Stand by. 1%.**

They cheered and thanked Tabane who smiled at the knowing of he safety of Naruto. He was going to be okay. And hew was going to remain alive. But what they failed to notice was that a man who had a PDA with him, stood there as he looked to the sky as dawn began to break.

The PDA in his hands was the one that held Naruto's data. It wasn't much but it was still quite a lot. Now what would he do with this data?

 **And scene.**

 **So with Naruto now being rescued and him no longer in harm's way, the secret about what he is now has been revealed. But with the majority of having his memories and the blueprints of how he was fused to I.S. Machinary and software. With that now in the hand sof an enemy. What will happen?**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Chapter 5: The Grueling New Enemy.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Blackspirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Well, the release for RWBNY has been kicked off with a nice bang. If you haven't read it, check it out. I am seriously doing everything I can to make RWBNY to be my dream.**

 **My dream is to make the perfect fanfic. One which will be remembered for a long time. Like Steven King.**

 **I want to be like that. But not be remembered as if I was like them. I wish to be remembered as BlackSpirit101. Not another Steven King.**

 **But now, we head into the new chapter of I.S. Naruto. So the last place we left off was where the majority of Naruto's I.S. system software had been downloaded and now things have gotten slightly bad. With the majority of the blueprints of making super soldiers in the hands of the enemy, there is no telling as to the possible outcomes. A new Cold War could emerge. Maybe even a Cyber Apocalypse.**

 **Either way, it's gonna be one hell of a fight.**

 **As well, the name of this chapter has changed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: The Fight For Living.

The plane soon enough landed and a team of medics brought in a bed and carted him away to be taken to a hanger where they found Tabane there, with a few androids there to help with the surgery.

"Get him inside now!" shouted Tabane as she slapped on some surgery gloves.

Pushing the bed into position, Tabane walked over to the body of Naruto to see the only human eye open and looked to her.

"Looks like we're here again. Nostalgia to the max." she said while Naruto looked to her.

"I'm gonna help you. Just be still." she said as she placed an oxygen mask on him.

After a few minutes Naruto began to nod off and he fell asleep after 2 minutes. Tabane grabbed a cable and pressed the side of his neck where a panel opened up to reveal an input socket. Carefully placing the cable in, she waited a few minutes while everyone gathered around the fenced off area and watched their friend.

After a few minutes the screen near Tabane powered on as a type of synthetic came online. ( **A.N.** Think of Jarvis from Avengers Age Of Ultron).

"I.N.T.E.L." said Tabane as she looked at the screen.

 **"Doctor."** replied the V.I.

"Who is that?" asked Chifuyu looking to the monitor.

"Go on I.N.T.E.L. Introduce yourself." said Tabane as she went to asess Naruto's situation.

 **"My name is Intergrated Neural Technical Enhanced Logisicts. I.N.T.E.L. You may also know me as the V.I. in Naruto's head."** said the screen.

"Are you the one who did all those things with monitoring his body? And the other things?" asked Shigure.

 **"I did all that. I ensured his life support functions were operating smoothly and were not lacking. As well, I checked all functions and remote piloting of limbs and internal organs. I ensured he was operational."** said I.N.T.E.L.

"So what else did you do apart from all of that?" asked Sayo.

 **"I also acted as the defense matrix for him. When his body was under extreme pain, or injuries got too great. I would activate a protocal and engage temporal neural simulation. He would be turned off while I assume temporal command over all. Unfortunately targeting and I.F.F. systems become disabled due to a few bugs still in the system. When this happens, I cannot determine who is Friend and who isn't. Once all enemies are neutralised, I switch with Naruto and he takes control once again."** said I.N.T.E.L as Tabane turned to him.

"I.N.T.E.L., pull up the structure of bio and mechanical structure of Naru-chanie. As well show areas of high damage." said Tabane looking to I.N.T.E.L.

 **"Bio systems and augmentations coming online. Please input pass phrase to allow final recognision."** replied I.N.T.E.L. returning back to it's original self being what he was in Naruto's head.

"10 October. Shinonino." she replied to the screen.

 **"Access granted."** stated I.N.T.E.L. as the layouts came up on screen.

"Naru-chanie's birthday." she said turning to those gathered. "Added my surname as well for safety measures."

The screen flickered to show the bone structure of Naruto showing his cybernetic body parts, but some were highlighted on red while some were in orange.

 **"Warning. Infected code detected. Reconstruction of I.S. Software aborted due to surpluss of infected codes. Unable to switch to Core functions. Life support systems failing. Heart rate dropping below recommended parameters."** alerted I.N.T.E.L. on the screen showing an eare with infected code.

"Dammit. I can't go in and interface with him at all. I have to stay here and bring his systems back online." said Tabane looking frantically around to find what she was after.

Finding it her eyes soon landed on her friend. Chifuyu. She called her over with Chifuyu doing as she was asked. She walked over to Naruto and gazed at the young boy laying there as he breathed in and out slowly as the beeping sounded in a rythmic tone of his ever present heart.

"Chi-chan. I can't go and interface with his mind. You must do it." said Tabane with everyone shocked at what Tabane just said.

"What?" asked a confused Chifuyu.

"Why can't one of us do it?" asked Ichika.

"Your minds won't even handle the interface load. Should you interface with Naru-chanie's mind, you will be rendered clinicly brain dead. Dead. Only an adult mind can handle he neural load being generated." said Tabane.

 **Warning. Heart rate dropping below minimul levels. Infected software preventing intervention. Systems crashing.**

"Dammit not now Naru-chanie. Sayo-chan. Get on the phone and call in Doctor Sumire." said Tabaner looking to the blue haired nurse.

"Doctor Sumire? As in Muroto Sumire? The founder of Deus Medical?" asked Shigure with Tabane nodding her head.

"That's her. I helped her get where she is now. Plus she owes me some favours." said Tabane with Sayo getting on the phone and calling Muroto.

After a few sentances Sayo hung up and walked back to them.

"She's on her way. She says she'll be here in 3 minutes." said Sayo with Chifuyu getting the electrodes on her body.

Chifuyu, while Sayo was one the phone was asked to take of her shirt to have some electrodes placed on her to monitor her as well. A heart rate monitor flared to life as Chifuyu sat down in a chair as Tabane instructed an Android to place an interface helmet on her head.

The Android did just that and Chifuyu felt like the thing was meant to be a biker's helment. Wires connected to he thing while a visor rested over her own eyes. ( **A.N.** SAO Nerv Gear to get the idea).

 **Attempting to establish virtual bridge with Nerv Gear. Stand by. Virtual Bridge established. Securing connection. Stand by. Secure connection established. Interfacing in 10 seconds.**

"Remember, I'll keep in touch with you. Do exactly as I say." said Tabane looking to her friend who nodded her head in affirmation.

 **Interface initiated.**

Chifuyu soon found herself ripped from the real world as everything became a tunnel vision within her field of view. Streaks of red and blue were seen as she became diorientated. After it was over, she found herself in a place that she couldn't even describe through worlds. So vast and empty. Streaks of white burned in some areas as what looked like giant spheres of blocks were seen before her. They seemed to be held by some form of red blocks stringing together from everywhere in the plane. There wasn't just one. There were so many. ( **A.N.** Geth server. That mission when you go with Legion to remove Geth from Reaper control in Mass Effect 3. Use that to get the idea of Naruto's mind).

"Tabane-chan. Where are you?" called Chifuyu.

 **"Right here."** said Tabane as a platform above her dropped down to show her standing there.

"What is this place?" asked Chifuyu looking about.

 **"This is Naru-chanie's mind. It is also the convergance area where his human mind and I.N.T.E.L meet. You could say, this is the neutral zone. Everything that happens in Naru-chanie's mind is recorded and logged here. As well, this is where the infection has taken hold."** said Tabane looking to one of the spheres.

"But I don't see any infections." said Chifuyu.

 **"These infections are not like a simple cough. These are coded infections. When they forcefully tried to extract the system blueprints used to create him, they infected a virus to get the V.I. to chase that while they steal the data they were after."** said Tabane as a weapon that looked to be a type of minigun appeared in Chifuyu's arms.

"What's this?" asked Chifuyu looking at the weapon.

 **"Something to help you remove the infected codes. I can't remove the infected codes without interfacing with him. But you can from in there. Just shoot at the red blocks that are linked to the Data Clusters and free the attacked memory logs."** said Tabane as a path materialised for Chifuyu made her way to the first.

 **Real world.**

A chopper was seen landing near the hanger as a woman with a very good looking figure moved into the hanger while two assistants flanked her, each carrying one silver case in their hands. The woman who led them had a lab coat that covered the majority of her figure on the sides but the opened front showed quite a good amount. She wore a black skirt, dark purple top that was cut into a low V neck. Her hair was an extremely dark purple while her eyes were a deep blue colour.

Walking into the make shift theatre she slapped on some gloves as she looked over the body and then to Chifuyu sitting in the seat with her head hung down as if she was asleep.

"Sent her into Naru-chanie's mind to get rid of the infected codes." said Tabane as she went on with repairing the damaged plates that hid he mechanical parts of his body.

"What about his Energy reserves?" asked Muroto as she assisted wirth helping wih repairing the plates.

"He now has an Amplification Core in him. His energy cells have been increased by 400%. But his rgular Energy Cells are at 30%." replied Tabane.

 **System crashing. I.N.T.E.L. systems collapsing. Warning. Time till death: 3 hours. 7 minutes.**

"Dammit. I'm not losing you. You can't die just yet." said Tabane as she tried to get Naruto's life systems to be jump started.

"Why are his systems dipping like this?" asked Muroto.

"The damned infected codes are interfering with the command codes to kick start his life support systems." said Tabane as she grabbed a device and began to push it into Naruto's I.S. Core, hoping to use the discharge to power up his life support systems.

"Wait." said Muroto as her assistants placed the cases on a table. "I've been researching ways to create a module to give civilians ways to interface with a lot of things. However, it hasn't been in the prototyping phase yet. I snuck it out to see if this will help."

The assistants opened the cases showing a very strange type of device that Tabane had never seen before. This is a DNI. Or better known as..."

"Direct Neural Interface. But this technology was never meant to be made. This could cause massive deaths as people would seek to try and hack into people themselves." said Tabane.

"That was because we didn't put in a sercurity system that could evolve and keep out hackers. This one has been in prototyping for a long time. Let's implant it and see what happens." said Muroto only to be grabbed by a very angry Tabane.

"I am not putting that inside Naru-chanie. He could die." said Tabane only to be grabbed by Muroto.

"Look at him. He's already dying. His life support systems are failing and he only has a few more hours alive. Either way he's a dead man." said Muroto.

She had a point. Looking over to Naruto as the heart rate machine went crazy, she thought about it. It was a choice of whether give him the prototype DNI systems and have him die by a major possibility, or continue with what she is doing and have him continue dying a slow death. Reluctantly, she hung her head as she turned to Muroto.

"How fast can you get it in him?" asked Tabane.

"Very quick." said Muroto as they went to work.

 **With Chifuyu.**

Chifuyu had sucessfully made it to the 12th infected Data Cluster. She had witnessed the activation of Naruto for the first time and now she knew of his secret identity of him being Archangel. The vigilante who helped out with criminal cases.

But when she cleaned the 12th Data Cluster, the sphere vanished to reveal a much younger Naruto. In the scene played out before her was an inactive I.S. Unit, a young Naruto holding the side of his face as a woman was scolding him.

"You're such a failure!" screamed the woman to Naruto. "After everything we've done for you we had planned for you to be the one to bring our companies to greatness. But you're so useless you may not even be alive. What is wrong with you? You're worthless! You can't do anything right! I wish you'd never been born!"

Young Naruto just stood there, his face blanked from the scolding he had just had from her. Chifuyu couldn't help but feel pity for Naruto. He had been through so much pain and suffering. How much pain he had been through and how many tears he shed to have him like this must have taken so much time to get out of such a hole. But that was when the woman placed a hand on her stomach and smiled evily at Naruto.

"But the baby to be born is a definite girl. You are no longer our son. You're now just a boy we found on the side of the road. No one will ever know who you are." said the woman as a platform dropped down with Tabane on it.

 **"Chi-chan. We're gonna extract you out now. We're gonna give Naru-chanie a new upgrade. Sorry but we can get rid of the infected code later."** said Tabane with Chifuyu being blinded by a bright light.

Finding herself back in the real world she watched on as they shifted to have Naruto on his stomach while Muroto grabbed a scalpal.

"Opening up the neck." said Muroto as she brought the scalpal to Naruto's neck.

Tabane could only step back as Muroto began the surgery. She only did the augmentation of Naruto with I.S. systems and limbs, so installing a DNI was out of her field.

It took a total of 30 minutes to get the DNI installed into Naruto. Parts of the wiring linked into his brain and pieces also were installed into the V.I. as well. ( **A.N.** Think of the DNI Unit in Black Ops 3 in the Cutscene where you get Cyberly augmented).

Watching the screen with baited breath, they all prayed that Naruto would pull through. They only got to know him now. And there was so much for him to learn. Plus they wanted to continue being his friend while some wanted to be more than friends with him. Despite the knowledge of him being an abomination.

 **Configuring DNI systems to I.S. Systems. Stand by.**

Everyone cheered while Muroto stepped back as a sigh escaped her lips that her work was a success. This was proof that DNI can be placed into people. But right now. With it being in the hands of Naruto. and him being proof that cyber augmentation was possible, she too had to keep this quiet.

 **DNI to I.S. Systems configuration completed. Intergrating. Complete. Infected code not found in data bases. Scheduled time until awakening. 48 hours 23 minutes and 12 seconds.**

They cheered even more at the knowledge that Naruto was finally gonna pull through. Muroto and Tabane thanked each other with Muroto telling Tabane that they'd be working together as there was now so much more areas where Naruto's abilities could be upgraded. From sensory to defense to even body enhancements. These areas could all be upgraded thanks to the DNI unlocking the Amplification Core to a new level.

Things had just gotten more interesting as they cheered.

 **Unknown location.**

Making his way into a white lab with extremely bright lights, the man who owned the house Naruto broke into made his way to the lead scientist who was busy working on a human subject. Half his organs were missing along with some of his arms. Robotic arms frantically moved about as they attached limbs and components of I.S. Machinery into the subject.

"Is it ready yet?" asked the man.

"Not yet Danzo-sama. But thanks to the data you have given us has greatly accelerated the New Age Project. In a few weeks, we'll have enough super soldiers to start a new Cold War." said the scientist to the man.

"Or maybe a Cyber War." said Danzo as he chuckled to himself as he left the lab.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is no longer in harms way and now has a new piece of hardware shoved into his brain along with his V.I. system.**

 **And now with the enemy showing himself. This will be one hell of a war. Can our cyboorg hero push through this and face the enemy that seeks to starrt a Cyber War? Stay tuned for more. Of I.S. Naruto.**

 **And yes. I'm adding Muroto Sumire to the harem.**

 **Chapter 7: The Grueling New Enemy.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of I.S. Naruto.**

 **So the last plae we left off was where Naruto had been close to death where the virus shoved into his mind caused a massive shut down of his internal I.S. system software.**

 **This is also the cause of his life support systems to fail like they did. But thanks to the help of Doctor Muroto Sumire. He will be able to stay alive with a new bit of hardware added to his I.S. Unit. Being the DNI.**

 **As well, this little thing has added more abilities Naruto can explore and upgrade to be more effective in fights.**

 **Let's see what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: The Grueling New Enemy

As they stood there, waiting for Naruto to awaken, they decided to pass the time by talking with one another. As they talked amongst themselves, Tabane along with Muroto excused themselves. But Chifuyu wanted answers.

Moving out the hanger and to where they were, she found Muroto leaning against the hanger with a cigerette in her hand as Tabane sat down and leaned against the hanger as well.

"I still can't believe that that bloody virus caused us to let the surpressed memories free." said Tabane as Muroto blew out some smoke.

"What will you do when he asks you about his past life?" asked Muroto looking down to her.

"I'm just gonna have to face the music." replied Tabane only to hear a cough.

Both women looked to find Chifuyu standing there with a very much horrid expression gracing her features. She was clearly not impressed with what she had seen when she was in Naruto's head.

"If you hold a face like that you'll get old." said Tabane as Chifuyu gained a tick mark on her head.

"Just what the hell was that? What did Naruto really go through?" she asked with a scold.

Tabane just sighed as she dropped her head in defeat.

"Naru-chanie, he...he was to be the first male to operate an I.S. Unit. But his genes were male and as you know, males can't operate I.S. Units. Unlike Ichi-kun." said Tabane.

"But why was he put through so much?" asked Chifuyu.

"His mother, Kushina was a child born to a family who had everything. Perfect lifestyle, everything. But that changed when her family faced a rival company. That company had more than what her family's company could offer. Soon their company went bankrupt and they were forced to close doors. As a means to stay out of debt, her mother sold herself to prostitution while her father left them. But soon Kushina's mother died from STDs from all the men she slept with. Kushina vowed to make a powerful company and found her answer in making weapons for the government. Now Minato was a man who wasn't like Kushina with starting out with a perfect family. He had a sister who was a prodigy and was considered the best in her generation, despite the two being twins. He was pushed into a corner while she was praised. But one day an accident occured where the bus she was on fell off and cliff and exploded when it hit the bottom. Ever since that happened, his parents argued and argued. Soon money became scarse because of sponsers pulling out on them. His father took to drinking and his mother took to waitering with the occasional escorting. That day Minato vowed to become the most wealthiest man ever and make an empire for himself. Not for his family who neglected him. One where he could be king. He became successful and now runs an I.S. Unit manufacturing plant. They met together and decided to unite their companies through marriage. Figuritive and literal. 9 months later, Naruto was born." said Tabane.

"And that was when they begun to see if Naruto could be able to operate an I.S. Unit." said Chifuyu with Tabane nodding her head.

"So the reason why you locked away his memories was because of the pain he experienced." added Chifuyu.

"Yes. Now how he became like he is now. Is because one day they decided they were going to fully abandon him. They took him to a mall and left him there. Long story short. A bomb went off and he is now like that. An abomination that is both man and machine." said Tabane only to have Muroto hit her over the head.

"I seriously doubt he'd think of you as a monster. You saved his life. He owes it to you." she said.

That was when Shigure shot out the hanger and sprinted to them. Her breathing sharp as she held a face of pure shock. Tabane and Muroto were soon on edge as they hoped Naruto wasn't regecting the DNI.

"It's Naruto-kun. He's awaking up." she said to them making them shoot into the hanger and found him stirring.

Slowly opening his eyes as his HUD began to configure itself as icons shot about in his field of vision. He slowly brought himself up as he groaned only to have Tabane push him back down.

"You can't move just yet. Your body must still do a systems check." she said.

As if on que, the V.I. activated with the little gif playing on in his vision with his body going rigid.

 **Intergrating new system profile and accessing and installing final updates. Stand by.**

Naruto just lay there as he waited for his systems to become familiar with the new bit of hardware in him. It didn't take long for him to finally have that waiting over. Or so he thought.

 **Ingergration completed. Establishing link to DNI and I.S. system internal and external software. Stand by.**

Once again Naruto waited for the process to be completed and sure enough he finally had gained that piece of static out the way as he found his eye sight became more sharper.

 **Complete. Assessing I.S. motor control functions and software. Stand by.**

Naruto still couldn't believe just how many configurations this damned thing was going through. But he understood it was needed as his mind was viciously harevested for the secrets of creating bio augmentated people. Not to mention have all his sercurity firewalls destroyed when a virus posed a threat.

 **Motor control functions normal and unchanged. New internal artificial muscle strands in spine detected. Compensating. Stand by.**

"How long is this going to take? I wanna hold my fiance." blurted out Shigure with everyone looking at her.

"Fiance?" stated Houki looking at her with wide eyes along with everyone.

"Yes, he saved me and he even proposed to me. So yes, he's my fiance." said Shigure puffing out her chest.

"Why isn't he talking yet?" asked Charlotte.

"His vocal processors need to be activated first. They are activated during the final configuration." replied Tabane.

 **Artificial muscle strands in spine compensation complete. Configuring final changes made to vocal processors and sensors. Stand by.**

As Naruto lay there he looked over to Tabane as she took his hand into his. She looked to be ready to start crying. But Naruto knew hese weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of absolue joy.

 **Configuration and updates complete. Cleared to proceed.**

And with the final go ahead given, Naruto slowly got up as he felt so more alive. His body more stronger and his senses more sharper then ever. It was like he had just awoen from a very long coma. Everyone welcomed him back as they patted him on the back and cheered that he was still okay.

 **Unknown location.**

Walking into the lab where the other experiments were. Danzou found what he was after. For years he had tried to create the perfect soldier. the perfect weapon. Sorry. The perfect male weapon. For years his research turned up empty, but with the data from Naruto's mind, he was able to finally gain the final pieces to finish this puzzle. His first subject right before him.

"Find and kill Naruto Uzumaki." he said to the soldier.

"Acknowledged." said the soldier as he shifted to his I.S. Unit that dweled within him and shot through the roof and began his search for Naruto. The first person to become one with an I.S. Unit.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Naruto now finally being back in the world of the living he can now go back to a normal life and not really have to worry about the troubles. Sure he'd get a few missions here and there. But at least he could feel good about himself again.**

 **But with Danzou setting loose his first soldier, he sent the bastard to hunt for Narurto. And kill him. To be honest, anyone would do that as once the thing works based off the notes you stole. You tie up loose ends and ensure you get the credit.**

 **Chapter 8: Uncovered Discoveries.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So what a way for Naruto to gett some serious upgrades eh?**

 **As well, RWBNY has not changed anything. For those of you who love reading I.S. Naruto and the new fanfic RWBNY, then let me repeat myself.**

 **The poll will stay open for 4 weeks. Ensure you get your votes in people. As well, 1 vote per person. And like all my other polls. Once the poll has closed, that is the final result. So choose wisely.**

 **Now the last place we left off, Naruto's I.S. systems did a calibrations and configurations runtime check on the new hardware inside him. With the DNI, Naruto has gained quite the areas of upgrades. Let's see what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Uncovered Discoveries.

Slowly getting up and moving about Tabane pulled him into a bone crushing hug as she began to cry with joy. Naruto smiled back as he stroked her back while she layed her head on his shoulder, pushing herself even more onto him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said to him as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"You can never get rid of me so easily my dear." replied Naruto while Tabane blushed at what Naruto called her.

his movements seemed more sharper and sensitive than usual, but it was still refreshing to be back in the world of the living and not on the verge of death.

Walking outside as Muroto followed Tabane and Naruto, she watched as Naruto activated Micheal's Hand and began to do some drills justt to check for any small bugs left in the systems. Naruto hovered there as Tabane assessed his Unit and weapons.

Everything looked above normal. Sending him high into the sky, Naruto found his overall speed was enhanced beyond compare. Like his systems had been jacked up full of steroids. From the ground, they all stood there with their mouths open. How was it that Naruto could go at this speed?

As Tabane typed on her holo keyboard, she smirked to the faces behind her. Hitting a button a small clicking sound was heard and a sound wave screen came up.

"Naru-chanie. Can you go faster for me?" she asked.

"How fast?" came Naruto's voice.

"Mach 5." she replied.

"But that is rocket velocity. Can his body handle the amount of G-Force being generated?" asked Muroto a little concerned for Naruto.

"Copy that." said Naruto over the speakers and soon everyone heard a super loud boom go off.

Looking up they saw two white rings in the air while Naruto moved even quicker than normal. Just how fast was he going? Mach 5 was the term accosiated with breaking the sound barrier. Tabane smiled to Muroto as if she won the jackpot of the lottery and not her. Seeing her shocked face while Naruto kept zipping about at the speed of sound, was utterly priceless.

"I placed in velocity dampners in his systems. This allows his body to with stand G-Forces up to Mach 10." said Tabane as everyone was shocked.

"That is quite the amount of G-Force." said Chifuyu.

"Yup that it is." said Tabane as she went back to monitoring Naruto's performance.

As Naruto flew about, he soon caught something in the corner of his eye. Coming to a grinding halt he hovered there as Tabane came onto his comms.

"What's up Naru-chanie?" she asked.

"Youu seeing this?" asked Naruto patching in what he was seeing onto Tabane's screen.

They were seeing what looked to be a small black dot, zooming in on it, they soon found it to be an I.S. Unit.

"Must be one of the Naval Bases. I'm gonna hail them. In the meantime, try to hail that I.S. Unit." said Tabane.

"Copy." said Naruo as they went to work.

Picking up the phone, Tabane soon got her answer and hung up while clicking her tongue. Turning to the console, she got on the comms with Naruto.

"It's not the Navy. They say they saw it as well, they contacted The Air Force and the Army. It wasn't them either. Any luck hailing it?" asked Tabane.

"Unresponsive." replied Naruto.

Just as Naruto was about to hail it one more time, a pop up appeared on his HUD and showed a Target Lock. The same thing thing showed up on Tabane's screen.

"Shit. Naru-chanie deploy flares. Evassive maneuvers, go." she commanded.

Naruto sent his body into a dive as out his legs shot out a considerable amount of flares while several missles were sent his way. Bringing out his weapons, he decided to give chase to the person who fired at him. But he was having trouble with getting a target lock on him.

"Damn this guy moves fast." he said as he zipped about.

 **Amplification Core activated. New ability nework unlocked. Concussive Blast activated.**

Naruto watched on as plates on his armor opened up with arcs of blue energy gathered around him. As that happened, small hammers emerged and slammed onto the areas which eminated the energy.

Three pulses were fired off in a radial atttack. All three hit the I.S. Unit and the thing dropped like a rock as its systems went offline.

 **Concussive Blast uses high EMF frequencies to cripple systems and dis-orientate enemy optics and comms for a few seconds. Uses Amplification Core Energy.**

"That's convinient. Tabane-chan, you get all that?" asked Naruto over his comms.

"I did. I think this has something to do with your DNI." said Tabane as Muroto looked over to her.

"It has everything to do with the DNI. It unlocked the potential upgrades the Amplification Core can give him." she said.

The enemy, before it hit the ground, had all systems back online and came to a crashed landing while Naruto flew down to the ground. What he found scared him. It was a male I.S. Pilot.

 **Analysis underway. Complete. Human. Male. Genetic intergrations of I.S. Systems and human flesh.**

"Great. Anoher one like me." said Naruto.

"There is only one thing to do." said Tabane.

"Kill him." said Naruto.

"You were the pride and joy of males of the world. Yet you hid from the world. You don't deserve this power. You don't deserve to even be alive." said he man as he charged so fast Naruto's optics couldn't even register the attack.

Naruto was sent rocketing back into the hanger as he plowed into an F-35. Flames englufed the hanger as the man sought to end Naruto's friends. But inside the fire, Naruto stood there as his shields vanished. Spotting Everyone scared and paralysed in fear, he broke into a sprint. But his boosters took a nasty hit from that kick. He wouldn't make it in time. But that was when he felt the Amplification Core activate a second time.

 **Charge Activated.**

Naruto's thrusters burst to life and Naruto rocketed straight into the man. The force of the impact sent the man straight into a C-17. Naruto hovered there a few seconds before he dropped to the ground as his thrusters disengaged and he watched as his shield energy went up to 140 %.

 **Charge overloads the Amplification Core and directs the influx power to all thrusters. Delivering a powerful knock back attack of 400 Newtons. Bleed out energy is transfered to shields offering reinforced shields. Cooldown time of 13 seconds.**

"Now that is useful." said Naruto as he activated his tergting systems and locked onto him.

"Acrtivate Young Lighting Protocal." said Naruto.

 **Young Lightning protocal offline. Recommend Sentry Mode.**

"Acknowledged." said Naruto as stabilisers shot out the sides of his feet.

Bringing his left foot up he slammed it down and watched as the stablisers snapped to be secured in the ground. He did the same with his right. Out his back emerged twin barrels railguns that were primed and ready for action.

 **Targetting systems activated. Switching to Core Functions. Ready to fire in 3. 2. 1.**

A blast of brilliant white electricity lept from the barrels and hit the enemy square in the chest. The shots ripped right through his shields and went right through his armor.

A massive gaping hole was blasted right through his chest and he was lying on the ground as he bled out.

"You'll never win." he said looking to Naruto who had deactivated his I.S. Unit seeing that the threat was delt with.

"I think I have." replied Naruto.

"The War is coming. And you will be swallowed by it. Danzo will have his revenge against you. And your parents." said the man as he died.

"Well, they aren't my parents." said Naruto as he looked over to his friends.

"We need to think of a strategy." said Muroto.

 **And scene.**

 **So the man has shown up but now things are getting even more heated as a war is beginning to brew. Can Naruto prevent the war from happening? Or will he end up a murderer?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **On I.S. Naruto.**

 **Chapter 9: The Way Forward.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So just a small recap and update about the things going on for me.**

 **I'll be doing this from time to timeso bear with me.**

 **RWBNY has been going well and I'm very proud of that fanfic. I believe it has the potential to become the dream I have. To create the perfect fanfic.**

 **Descendant of Slender has been running smoothly on it tracks. The engine could use a bit more juice. But I'm not engaging the Nitro just yet. Even though my hand is itching to flip that switch.**

 **Night Raid's God Arc too is going strong and frankly I see it has been going more stronger than Descendant Of Slender. I'm not judging my creations, but I must sometimes be hard on myself to achieve great results. Some have told me I am very too hard on myself.**

 **Overlord Of All is also running strong. I'm a little disappointed as it isn't achieving results like last time. But at least it is still going strong right?**

 **And as for I.S. Naruto. Things are beginning to heat up. If I'm not careful, this could seriously blow up in my face.**

 **But that will only be determined on how I move about it right.**

 **But anyway.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The Way Forward.

Getting all their gear ready, they boarded the plane. Tabane sat along with Muroto in the front. While the others sat in the back. Shigure was slightly trembling from witnessing a man be butchered like he was. Her eyes held deep sadness and they way she looked about, as a sheer sign that things were looking bad for her.

"Hey. You okay?" asked Naruto sitting down next to her with her slamming into Naruto's chest.

"What he said. A Cyber War. A new Cold War. We'll be thrown into a war where we are getting shot at. Can we really do this?" she asked as Naruto dried her tears.

"I know it seems hard. But we can do this. We, together. We can stop this war." said Naruto with Ichika getting up.

"Yeah. We can do this. We can stop this war from happening. As long as we have each other's backs. We can be safe." he said with Naruto nodding his head.

"Correct. We can do this." said Naruto with Tabane appearing in his HUD.

"We're gonna need to do a detour. Another one of those things we faced at the air port has been seen. Looks like our friend is mass producing these guys now.

"Okay. Open the door." said Naruto as he shifted to his I.S. Unit.

"Door opening. Equalising pressure with exterior. Ichika, you're in this one as well." said Chifuyu with Naruto going to the door.

Ichika made his way to the door as well and acivated his I.S. Unit. A red light came to life and the plates on Naruto's back opened up to now act as flaps. While this happened, Naruo's thrusters could be heard being primed.

"Entry type. H.A.L.O. jump. You'll be inserted at the North side enrance of he mall. The person in question is a HASS." said Tabane.

"A what?" questioned Naruto.

"Highly Advanced Synthetic Soldier. But you're no soldier Naru-chanie. You're more stronger. You're a Hybrid. A perfect Hybrid." said Tabane.

"Yeah. I'm 30% human and 70% machine." said Naruto as the light changed colour.

"This is it go go go." said Chifuyu with the two jumping out.

Now that they were in freefall, Ichika looked over to Naruto who was spread out like a professional skydiver. But after a few minutes, Naruto crunched up and his thrusters engaged. Shooting him down at jet velocity to the mall. Ichika followed suit. Naruto had to end this. A Cyber War. This could turn ugly should it become the new world war. Reaching a level in the air, Naruto and Ichika activated reverse thrusters and landed on the ground.

The place seemed too quiet for Naruto's liking. But as he looked about, his mind began to go through the memories that were once sealed away. Just looking at the mall, his mind raced to have him back when he was younger. When he was young and that bomb went off before him. Clutching his head as his optics changed to have that explosio go off, he dropped to his knees with Ichika moving over to him.

 **Warning. System destabilisation detected. Power flux detected in drive core.**

"Hey hey. Calm down. It's alright." he said.

"What's wrong?" came Muroto's voice over their comms.

"Naruto-san. He's freaking out." replied Ichika.

"Naruto-kun. Tell me what is wrong." said Muroto.

"I was back in my younger body. When I was abandoned at a mall. The... The explosion. What's happening." asked Naruto now sounding scared.

"Shit. I was afraid of this. Guess there are a few bugs in the system of the DNI. Don't worry, it's a quick fix. You knnow how your senses can trigger vivid memories of he past? Make you think of lyrics from songs, that type of thing. The DNI can make that a whole lot more viciseral. When you get back I can fix you up. But for now. Try and calm down. Imagine you're somewhere calm." said Muroto.

Closing his eyes as he began to think on something that made him happy, he found a memory of when he was activated for the first time after becoming one with machine. The smiling face of Tabane before him, when the pixals cleared up. Him learning to use this power very well and then thanking Tabane through cooking a meal for he two of them from a recipe book he downloaded into his mind. They ate on he roof that night. Tabane was dressed in a very beautiful purple dress with a low cut V neck.

Tabane who was still in the plane saw the memory on Naruto's HUD and smiled as she placed a hand on the monitor. She had completely forgotten about that night. The food Naruto made was sublime and they even danced the night away. It was a little thank you Naruto had put together for saving his life. But the next day, she stole away his memories by sealing them through medicine. It had been so long since she felt her own heart beat like this.

"Thank you, Tabane-chan." was what he said in the memory as he slept when they were sleeping in the same room, their clothes thrown about the room, while the smell of sex hung in the room. It was also Tabane's way of saying thank you as well, to Naruto.

"Oh, Naru-chanie. How could I have forgotten that day. The day where you and I became lovers." said Tabane as a lone tear dropped down her face.

"I will always love you, Tabane-chan." said Naruto through his comms.

"And I will love you regardless." she replied with Muroto smiling evily to her.

"I want some details when we land." she said with Tabane going red a bit.

Finally calming down, Naruto and Ichika got their mission underway. But when they made it to an area of the mall, a sniper shot was heard and a bullet clipped Naruto's shoulder gaurd.

"Sniper." said Ichika as they got behind something.

"No kidding." said Naruto as he activated his targetting system.

Peering behind his cover he scanned but ducked away as soon as a flash was seen.

"Okay, target is on the building 820 yards away. Probably using a high powered sniper rifle to be able to pucnh through my shields like that." said Naruto with his shields regenerating.

Another gunshot was soon heard and a civilian was seen dropping to the floor with a gunshot wound to the back. Seeing this Naruto shot out from cover while firing off a bunch of bullets from a minigun Tabane installed the first time when he became what he is now. Grabbing her he pulled her to cover and went over her injuries. The woman had black hair that was tied up in a plat and had a pretty good figure on her.

 **Analysis completed. Woman. Age: 23. Name: Sakuya Sakaki. Runs a small busniness in Sasazuka Area. Life signs: Falling rapidly. Treatement pack ready.**

Watching the guy using a camera he hacked into thatt watches the building, he treated her injuries and ensured she was okay. Shoving an adrenaline shot into her chest he was awarded when she breathed in sharply as she snapped her body up, Naruto held her.

"Easy easy. You'll be fine now. Just keep your head down." said Naruto as the camera was shot.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Naruto. This is Ichika." said Naruto with Ichika waving to her.

"But you're males. How can you use I.S. Units?" she asked.

"He's human, me, well, I'm not really one." said Naruto as the plates on his one arm opened along with his one eye to show their I.S. nature.

 **DNI Systems engaged. Activating new power.**

Naruto soon saw as some strange thing happened to his systems as whatt sounded like a wolf howl into his mind with the picture of a wolf howling and showing up on his systems.

 **Cloak Engaged.**

And just like that. Naruto vanished from sight. Slowly getting up he began to hover at least 2 feet off the ground with Ichika trying to spot where Naruto had gone.

 **Cloak provides tempory cover from enemies and obscures vision and disrupts optic inputs. Warning. Movement while cloaked rapidly drains Amplified Energy given. Does not pull energy from same energy pool. Supplied own energy.**

Perfect. This was absolutely perfect. A means to finally go and end this bastard once and for all. A sniper or any other soldier can't kill what they can't see.

Shooting off as fast as he could he found two bars before him. One was blue while the other was purple. Above them was the words, cloak in bold letters.

And the blue energy bar was draining rapidly. Finally reaching the sniper Naruto dropped down slowly and brought out a set of daggers in his forarms and drove them into the sniper with him turning back to be seen.

"It's over." said Naruto pulling the daggers out.

"No. It's only beginning." said the sniper before dying.

"Naru-chanie. You have to see this." said Tabane switching his HUD along with Ichika's to show every TV station. It showed a shadowed man standing as he spoke.

"People of the world. I come before the population who feel we have been oppressed. That's right. he men of this world who feel they have things taken by women. I bring you the saving grace." he said as a screen showed Naruto when he was a little kid.

"Isn't this kid cute? But believe it or not. This child is the rumored Archangel." he said with the screen changing again to show Naruto now grown up but with his I.S. Unit out.

"This is what the kid now looks like now. He doesn't just pilot or have his own I.S. Unit. He _IS_ his own I.S. Unit. By a form of swapping out limbs and organs he has become the first ever human to be the product of human bio augmentation. A symbol that men can be at the top again. We have a chance. We can take back what belongs to us. But no one can find him. Who ever finds him will be able to make Super Soldiers. The world in their hands. Happy hunting." he said with the transmition going dead.

"This just went from bad to worse." said Ichika.

 **And scene.**

 **So with knowledge now out about Naruto being a Bio Augmented human, things have become extremely heavy for them as people will not begin to hunt for him.**

 **Can he keep himself out of their grasp? Or will he be captured and experimented on? Again?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 10: The Evasion.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Well, I hate to say this to you guys but I am not successfully upset.**

 **As in I want to watch something or someone burn in Hell, upset. Or watch myself burn in Hell.**

 **A wonderful day it was and I find a no named P.M. adressed to me.**

 **So I open it up.**

 **What was written down was an author's worst nightmare made reality. It was a hate mail. Now I've dealt with hate mail in the past.**

 **But this one was too much for my fragile mind to take. After reading that I literally lost all form of writing entirely for quite a while. My mind, the pain of my regrets. Once again unleashed because of one simple guest viewer flaming me.**

 **How pathetic am I right? To be brought down by this message. But I may act strong. But deep inside. I am a fragile glass doll. Waiting to be shattered at any moment. I've tried making myself become stone. That way I can no longer feel the pain. But I don't know how to turn myself to stone. In the lyrics of Bring Me The Horizon Can You Fell My Heart.**

 **I long for that feeling, to not feel at all.**

 **And I am desperately wanting that moment. Wanting the moment where I feel nothing. I've been feeling it slowly growing in me. But it's not enough. I need more. I need the progression to happen faster. But please, don't flame me because of what I just said. I really appreciate you guys being there for me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: The Evasion.

Still standing there as Naruto tried to go through what just happened, Ichika came over to his right and placed a hand on his shoulder. Snapping his head back to reality he looked over to him.

"Naruto-san. We need to get out of here. Countries would soon be after you. We need you to be off the grid." said Ichika as Chifuyu rang into the comms.

"Right. Just had a quick look at the other countries, including ours. All fleets and forces are mobilising right now as we speak. Best guess is that they're after you." she said.

"Let's get out of here." said Naruto erngaging his thrusters and priming them.

Ichika did the same as he too primed his thrusters.

"Thrusters primed and ready Tabane-chan. Waiting on your go." said Naruto.

"Copy. Ready? Launch." she said and they shot up so fast that all you heard was a sonic boom.

Racing to meet up with the C-17 Naruto and Ichika raced at full throttle. Ichika and Naruto soon heard a low rumble noise that soon got louder and louder.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto clicked his tongue in frustration at what he was seeing. 3 F-35 jets had literally found them as they flew in formation just a few feet away from Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. We're the air force of South Korea. Come with us quietly and co operatively, or we will use deadly force." said the one pilot.

"Damn. They've caught up. Tabane-chan. What do you wanna do?" asked Naruto as he continued to fly to the C-17.

"Ah, screw it. We both know what will happen if you're captured. Naru-chanie. Weapons free." she said as she took evasive maneuvers while firing some flares off.

Naruto told Ichika to cover the plane while he dealt with these fighters. Ichika understood where Naruto was coming from. Should the fighters think of using the plane as a means of getting Naruto to co operate, then Naruto would be forced to go with them.

Naruto dove straight down as he engaged his after burners. All three jets followed him in a sharp dive. Engaging his flaps he shot straight up as his reverse thrusters engaged and shot straight with a blast of water being kicked up from the sudden blast of speed Naruto did.

All three jets some how managed to get their jets under control and followed him sill.

Looking over Naruto spotted the one side of one of the jets open up to spit out a missile. Engaging his flares at the last minute, Naruto's systems slightly died from the impact shockwave generated. Splashing against the water surface, Naruto reactivated his thrusters and sho straight up.

 **Warning. Air currents not suitable for inhalation. Engaging auxilery oxygen.**

A see through mask appeared over Naruto's mouth as he continued to climb higher and higher. The jets still hot on his heels. A stall warning icon lit up on his HUD as he continued to climb.

 **Warning. Thrusters failing. Energy output to circuits cooling. Systems shutting down accordingly to provide power for vital organs.**

Once Naruto reached a certain height, his thrusters stalled on him with his sttaying slightly in the air. But he soon dropped like a rock as the jets followed in his stead as they too had stalled long ago.

 **Remote systems coming online. Switching to core functions for limited time until systems and Drive Core come back online.**

His thrusters flared to life as Naruto soon gainec control of his body again. Icons sped to be configured across his HUD as his full strength returned to him. Now the chase was on as Naruto zeroed in one one of the jets.

Activating his target lock systems, he soon had a target lock and brought out his minigun and opened fire on the one jet. Nothing was left apart from a big fireball. But Naruto soon had another jet on his ass.

Using evassive maneuvers he sped about the sky, trying desperately to shake him off his tail.

Naruto soon saw directly in front of him as he las jet went into VTOL mode and got ready to target him. That was when Naruto had a brainwave. He'd done many a simulations where he'd been in this situation. And this was brilliant. Engaging his after burners he shot off to the jet while the one behind him too sped up. Perfect.

"Not yet." was all Naruto said as he sped to the jet.

He soon saw what looked to be a very big gun that was ready to fire at any moment target him.

"Not yet." he said again.

Only when he was 30 yards away did Naruto shoot straight up into the air as the jet that chased him crashed into the other jet. A perfect game of Chicken. It worked without fail.

Shooting to the C-17 that was still okay, Naruto and Ichika boarded the plane and returned back to normal as Naruto was grabbed by Shigure and Sayo.

Both of them were so happy he was okay while the others thanked Ichika for not being dead. This war was not going to be an easy one. And this may also turn into a 3rd World War. A war that would result in he deaths of millions of people. If not the whole world. Nuclear war mixed in with a Cyber War would be one for the books to go down as the most bloodiest war ever fought in history.

But the question remained. Can Naruto and his friends fight against this war and win? Or will they end up being buried from falling in the battle.

After all, in peace, sons bury fathers. In war, fathers bury sons. A gruesome truth that rung in their heads as they continued on their journey.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been in a fight with 3 F-35s from South Korea where they are after the blue prints still locked in Naruto's mind. Danzou is the only one to be able to make these soldiers. But what will happen when one of his creations are spotted. It would raise flags of questions and what not.**

 **He may just shift it on Tabane for mass producing failed test subjects or he may even state that these people were like this before he found them. Again, hinting to Tabane creating Super Soldiers.**

 **Either way. War is now inevitable.**

 **The War has just begun.**

 **Chapter 11: Securing Operations.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto and Ichika had their first run in with some forces that seek to capture Naruto to gain insight on creating powerful Super Soldiers. Male Super Soldiers.**

 **But thanks to the engineering of Tabane, Naruto's lover. (Remember he remembered the memory of them together and their moment of intimacy). He was able to end them.**

 **But now they have to do something about staying under the radar and not be caught.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Securing Operations.

The C-17 soon began its descent as an island came into view on the horizon. Flipping a few switches in the cockpit, the plane landed on a runway hidden by a treeline. A nice large house which looked to be that of a three storey mansion loomed hidden also by the trees. Once he plane had stopperd, the occupants climbed out as Naruto breathed in the rich air of the beach.

"This isn't much, but this is where we can lay low for a bit." said Tabane as Naruto went over to help with the gear.

"What is this place?" asked Houki looking to her sister as Naruto pulled out the last of the gear.

"This is my home. As well, this was the place where Naruto-kun here was reborn into what he is now." said Tabane.

"Oh shut up about that. You know I hold no grudge or resentment about what you did to me." said Naruto as he grabbed her by her waist and drew her close while their lips were inches away from each other.

"I know that. After all, you very much are my Knight in...well...future armor." said Naruto as Tabane grabbed his cheeks and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Naruto responded by dipping his tongue into her mouth while her hands moved about his body. She soon moaned in delight as Naruto gave her ass a playful squeeze. Breaking from the kiss with Tabane licking her lips from such a kiss, she gazed into his dulled eyes, that for some reason had began to shine again with life.

Houki stood there completely dumbfounded that this man was in a sense, gonna be her step brother. In a way she was happy for her sister. But she was also angry that this was what she was into. I mean, she is atleast 5 years older than Naruto.

Taking the bags and taking them into the house, Naruto put down the gear in one of the storagerooms and made his way out the room with him closing the door. As the door clicked a small panel on his shoulder blade opened up and steam was seen leaving him as he sighed a relief.

 **System coolant released. Core temperature dropping to nominal standards.**

Naruto had never had hat issue before, but then again, he did have a series of powerful offensive and defensive powers unlocked because of some new gizmo added to his I.S. Systems.

As he walked along the way, he spotted the team walking along with Tabane as she explained everything to them about the house. Seeing him in the corner of her eyes, Tabane called him over and he soon joined them. But things got really interesting when she went to a hidden elevator and they went down into the lab she worked in. But when they exited the elevator, they stopped at the one door which had the mingun pointed at the door.

Puting her hand against the screen the minigun dropped the barrels at it soon went offline. Opening the door while the lights flickered to life, the group gasped at what they were seeing when the light that was over a chair came online.

the chair was covered in blood as surgical equipment layed to the side and had a dismantled I.S. Unit.

Naruto knew this room all too well. His HUD soon gave off a pulse of electronic signals similar to that of sonar waves and he soon had the entire layout of the room and whatt was under it or above.

"This was where Naru-chanie became whom he is now. This room was previously that of a library. But I had to used it as a way to operate on him." said Tabane with Naruto walking over to one of the shelves and pulled out a beaker.

"He looked up at me with those stone cold dead eyes. But he still held on to life. He was so sure that he was going to make it. But his wounds were severe. I gave him the choice. To live, or die. He responded by taking hold of my coat as the answer. I took the prototype 6th generation and dismantled it accordingly. Though the internal organs I had to make from scratch." said Tabane as Naruto put the beaker down.

"As that was happening, I was shoved into a test tube to ber kept alive while the machine like organs were being prepped. She came and spoke to me as the organs were being made. She did everything in her power to ensure I would survive. That I could live again. To fight again." said Naruto grabbing Tabane's waist.

"But why wasn't he taken to a hospital? Like any other person would've done." said Chifuyu.

"You really think they'd look after him? Believe it or not, but the company Naruto's parents run have a rather large influence in the medicine industry. Should he have been taken there to be fixed up, they'd see his name as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. They would call his parents to ask them to come down. They tell them to cut him or things would end badly. From there he'd die. I didn't want that to happen, so I secured his dying body. And rebirthed him to be the first cyborg to ever exist." said Tabane as Naruto nodded his head.

"I was then brought here. And turned to become this. A new shot at life, and a new way of having freedom. But that looks like it won't happen as we're going into World War 3 because of me." said Naruto.

"So what are we gonna do? Ever country is after Naruto-kun. They will stop at northing to have him to use him as a basepoint for creating super soldiers." said Sayo.

"There is only one thing. I've been wanting to try it, but I couldn't. We may be able to find a way to stop this war by back tracking everything through Naru-chanie's memories." said Tabane.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"We set you up in something I call the Cradle. Once we have found a key memory, we will begin tracing it to its last known location. And from there, we go in and get it." said Tabane with Naruto nodding his head.

"So we put me in this thing, use my memories to get information and then we go and roll back a world wide disaster." said Ichika.

"That's pretty much it." said Tabane.

"But what about innocents? Are they gonna be in the way?" asked Shigure.

"I understand your concern, but we'll do everything we can to not let that happen. We're here to stop a disaster, not hunt down and kill innocents." said Tabane.

"I can agree to those conditions. i'm in." said Ichika strepping forward.

"Me too." said another.

"So am I."

Soon enough everyone was on board for the ride. The mission was now ready. The fight was set, the bets had been placed. And the war, was ready. And the battle was gonna be on one hell of a large stage.

 **And scene.**

 **So we now have a means for Naruto and the others to start fighting back. As stated, this war will be one hell of a bloody one and it will not end well, let's just hope that the war will not end in the whole planet becoming crispy chicken. A nuclear fallout on a global scale.**

 **And the means that Naruto and the others have found to fight back is for Naruto to relive his memories using the Cradle.**

 **And yes, I know I copied the Cradle from Crysis. But it seems fitting.**

 **Chapter 12: Fight Back.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chaptter for I.S. Naruto.**

 **A quick little note I would like to make. During the war things will be getting pretty serious in how Naruto and his friends fight againstt the encrouching disaster of a Cyber Cold War. Which may grow into a Nuclear Fallout.**

 **Now some of you have been P. M. ing me that I should have Naruto make Kushina his whore and what not. So I'm just gonna say this once and once only. So pay close attention.**

 **I am not ever going to do that in I. S. Naruto ever. I don't even plan on doing that at all in RWBNY either. In my other fanfics, sure I can do that no problem. But not in RWBNY or I. S. Naruto. So please can you stop P. M. ing me that I should do that. That will be appreciatted.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Fight Back.

With the knowledge that they can begin to fight back against the whole war that is brewing around them, they decided to at least get some sleep in before they actually went in and fight for the sake of living.

Everyone had chosen their owns rooms much to how they wanted to be situated in the house. But with Tabane and Narurto being a pair, the two of them went for sleeping in Tabane's room. She wanted to be with him and to kick start the lover's relationship they used to have. Naruto was all for it and surprisingly, Shigure too was for it. She mentioned she was fine with sharing him with others, even though she knew she didn't have a say in the matter.

Dinner went very well. Tabane had the droids serve them some very exquisite foods while chatter filled the room between the friends. Houki, however, was having oher thoughts. Ever since she learnt that her sister and the man she saved were lovers, the thought of that was a tough pill to swallow. Looking over to Naruto as he grabbed some water she then looked over to her sister as she ate some of the food on the plate. Coughing, she gained Naruto's attention.

"Yes?" was all he said as he set the jug and his glass down.

"So, you and my sister are lovers." stated Houki making Tabane put her utensils down as she slightly coughed into her hand.

"Where did that come from?" asked Tabane looking to her sister.

"I just wanna know." was all Houki said.

"Yes. What of it?" asked Naruto as his dull eye gave Houki a small shiver.

"How long have you done it with her?" she asked with a slight hiss.

"Houk." spat Tabane with Naruto raising his hand to stop her.

"If you must know. We did it at every chance we got. In the shower, the pool. The bedroom, the car, the kitchen. Even the walk in closet." said Naruto with Houki going red.

"You didn't need to go into so much details." said Houki shaking her head on trying to rid the images of her older sister being reamed in the closet.

"Well, you wanted to know as to how many time we did it. So I was just telling you." was all Naruto said as he went back to eating.

With dinner over, they retired to their rooms with Naruto climbing into bed as Tabane came out from the bathroom in a gown that enphazised everything about her. Her hair still slightly wet as she walked over to the bed and climbed inside it.

"Still know how to get me worked up." said Naruto as Tabane layed her head against his chest.

"I do. You were always an easy one to get all worked up like that." said Tabane as she looked up to Naruto who was smiling to her.

"That may be the case. But I always know what you want." said Naruto as he gave her ass a playful squeeze electing a squeek from her plush lips.

"True that. I'll give you that one." said Tabane with Naruto nodded his head to her.

"Come on. We should get our rest. After all, I'm going into that machine where we will look through my head to fight against this new war." said Naruto with Tabane agreeing with him as they both began to fall asleep.

Waking up the next day and finding Tabane not to be around. Naruto got out of bed and got dressed. Opening the closet in the corner, he smiled as he pulled out the black jacket Tabane made for him. This was no ordinary jacket. According to Tabane, and from past experiences, the jacket was sewn with micro small amplifying plates. These plates amplified his energy output by 10% and even offered a stronger and more resiliant shield. He still couldn't believe she fixed it when last time he nearly scorched because he pushed the jacket into the red zone because he was trying to push his new body to its limits.

Sliding the jacket on he soon spotted his HUD engage with a new window showing up.

 **Amplification unit detected. Syncing up with new Amplification Core. Stand by.**

Naruto just waited in the same position he was in as he watched a progress bar soon show up on his HUD and show it to be slowly filling up. But that soon ended when the progress bar dropped away from his HUD.

 **Amplification unit syncing completed. Cleared to proceed.**

With that now sorted out, Naruto pushed the doors of his room open and made his way out the room and walked to where the Cradle was. Once the elevator stopped, Naruto walked out as he made his way to the lab where the machine was. Once he got to the doors, he breathed out a sigh as he stealed his mind and pushed the doors open.

Looking up in he control booth he found everyone there. But in the area he was in was a chair that was layed back and had the arms spread out for him to sit in.

"We are not forcing you into anything. This is all your choice. Just know. That whatever you choose, we will accept it." said Muroto over the speakers.

"I understand." said Naruto as he made his way to be infront of he Cradle.

"When you're ready Naru-chanie." said Tabane.

"Let's get started." said Naruto as he sat in the Cradle with his HUD flaring to life.

 **Syncing data with Cradle systems. Stand by to proceed.**

 **And scene.**

 **So now the real time has come for Naruto and the others rto begin fighting for themselves and hopefulyl stop this whole nightmare.**

 **Will they succeed in rolling back a disaster before it happens? Or will things spiral too far out of control?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 13: The War Begins.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for I. S. Naruto.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto has chosen to use The Cradle to use his memories to try and rewind the whole tragedy that will hit them like a ton of bricks.**

 **The start of a new Cold War in the form of a Cyber War. Cyber Ops Super Soldiers being created and the whole world now beginning to become a whole battle zone very fast.**

 **Should they fail, then the entire world will try and create a new world Empire. And the whole nuclear fallout should happen.**

 **As well, as stated in the latest chapter for Overlord Of All, check out the new story from a Fanfiction author I know. It is his first story so please give constructive critisism and positive reviews. Check out the new story called Total Drama Rebel by Phoenixlord42. Check it out. I promise you. It's a pretty good read.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: The War Begins.

With Naruto now hooked up to The Cradle, Tabane and Muroto pushed a series of numbers and letters into the key board that materialised. Their eyes darting to Naruto's vitals. Tabane knew this type of stuuf was never tried, and sure Naruto was part synthetic, but she was worried that he may not really make it through this.

 **Vital signs elevating. Compensating.**

Naruto, while in the chair arched his back as he gritted his teeth in pain as the sensors in his body began to go crazy. Even though he lost 70% of his human nerves, the artifical ones were a real piece of work. On occasions, when Tabane would do her assesements on his Unit's functionality, she'd crank up his artifical nerves to 11. And then go and shock him. Sometime he wondered if she was a sadist that way. But she only did it for a few pokes and then that was it. And with his body now hooked up to this bloody thing, that was what his artifical nerves were doing now. Being cranked up to 11.

"Hang in there Naru-chanie. I know it hurts, but we've almost finished going through your mind for our first mission." said Tabane over the speakerr.

"Well hurry up. It burns like hell." said Naruto.

"Copy that." said Tabane as she carried on typing along with Muroto.

"He's not gonna make it." said Muroto clenching her teeth.

"He will. Just give him some time." said Tabane.

 **Syncing completed. Memory actiavted.**

Naruto's body soon enough went rigid, as his dulled artifical eye opened up to reveal the camera lens used for the eye. A projector shot out from the lens and played the memory soon.

It showed Naruto along with his father. Working in the weapons factory and testing new weapons that no other company was even in league with. They were testing their new prototype weapon. The Devestator.

A powerful miniture Tomahawk missle launcher. It currently had one barrel. But when the thing was ready, it would hold enough power the equivilant of 40 tons of TNT.

A powerful piece of work it was going to be.

 **Memory ended.**

Feeling his body finally relax Naruto slouched in the chair as sweat beaded down his head.

 **Coolant released.**

"Fucking funny you stupid thing." said Naruto getting up.

"Okay, as you saw, that memory was of Naruto's father, Minato wanting to properly test the new weapon system, called The Devestator. According to what I was able to dig up, the weapon is now ready and it now has the destructive power of a Hydrogen bomb. Even though it doesn't act like one. Should the enemy try to snatch up this weapon, we will be in big trouble. I'm naming this mission, Operation Snatch And Grab." said Tabane as she looked over to everyone else.

"All hands on deck for this one. There's no telling what could be going on over there."

"Right." said Ichika and everyone else in unison.

"Naru-chanie. You're team leader for this mission. Fight well." said Tabane as Naruto activated his Unit.

"Understood." said Naruto.

Sprinting as fast as they could while in their I.S. Units they followed Naruto to a dead end wall. Placing a hand on the cold smooth surface, they watched on in wonder and awe as it opened up to reveal a door with 10 circular entries in the middle while a type of table with holders hooked up to a rail line was in the middle. Everyone except Naruto climbed into one of the entries.

"What are you doing? Get in one." said Naruto.

"What are these?" asked Shigure.

"A catapalt system. They overload the person inside's systems. Once the person has reached the end of the chute, the person's systems are engaged and the person is rocketed forth. Relax, they are perfectly safe." said Tabane over the speakers.

Reluctantly they climbed into one of the calsuples and the door behind them closed.

"Syncing systems to catapalt. Overloading thrusters. Ready?" came Tabane's voice as a red light shone in each tube.

"Go!" boomed her voice and the catapalts were launched. They moved at incredible speeds and they soon were ejected out which just so happened to be the side of the mountain. Their thrusters were engaged and they were airborne.

Naruto and his team shot off to the main land. Flying in formation as they made their way to Naruto's past. Naruto himself had a very uneasy feeling for going back to his past. For one, the sheer unknowing of what will happen in this situation should he meet his parents was extremely high.

No doubt they had seen the live feed when Naruto was exposed like that. No doubt they would try and get their hands on him to try and make themselves look great. As he flew off Shigure patched herself into Naruto's headset along with the others.

"We're gonna win this. You told me that. We're gonna win." said Shigure as they engaged their afterburners.

"I know, I'm just not really prepared to meet my past. It seems to me that it isn't right." said Naruto.

"Relax. We're here for you. We will always be." said Charolette with everyone agreeing with her.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he smiled with them nearing their destination.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we have seen a memory of Naruto's past where he was young. And now they are going to take the weapon his parent's company created. The Devestator.**

 **Should such a weapon be released. Then there will be a sure sign of an all out war. So now they have the factor of that. No longer will countries try and secure him, but will go to war with one another. A shift in the war entirely.**

 **Either way. This is going to be a bloody war.**

 **As well, don't forget to check out the new fanfic made by Phoenixlord42 called Total Drama Rebel. As I said before the chapter started, please be considerate in your reviews as this is his first fanfic to be published.**

 **Chapter 14: Operation Snatch And Grab.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for I. S. Naruto.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Tabane and Muroto manage to gain a memory from Naruto in order to use his memories as a means to stop a Cyber Cold War from occuring.**

 **With knowledge of a device known as The Devestator, Naruto and his team have gone in to secure this weapon to ensure enemies don't go and take such a weapon to use against innocent lives.**

 **Operation: Snatch And Grab is about to begin.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Operation Snatch And Grab.

Choosing to enter the facility by flying low to the sea, the team made it to the base with them turning turning off their I. S. Units. A couple plates opened up on Naruto's back to show a few 9 mil. pistols being made and being held out. One for each of them.

"Here, use these. Seeing that we don't want to run around in I. S. Units, as this is a covert operation, we need to defend ourselves. Should the need arise, and you can't find any way out. Go I. S.. But only do so as a last resort." said Naruto.

"Right." they said as they infilrated the facility.

Looking about they found the place to be extremely quiet. Machines that would create weapons were layed dormant as a very uneasy feeling hung in the air. Scanning everywhere they could, Naruto turned to his team.

"Okay, we're splitting into two groups. Hammerhead and Firestorm. Ichika-san, you're incharge of Hammerhead with me as leader of Firestorm. Shigure-chan and Charolette-chan. You're with me. The rest, you're with Ichika-san. Keep each other alive." said Naruto.

"Got it." they said as they split up and went in different directions.

Making their way to the steps, Naruto and his team walked up and opened the control booth door and found a destroyed computor and a seriously damaged terminal. Charolette clicked her tongue at not being able to get any information on those. Naruto meerly smiled as he walked over to the computor and placed his hand on the computor's tower.

 **Scanning local drivers for any information regarding The Devestator weapon.**

Naruto's HUD was soon lit up as many files were scanned through the computor. His mind processing any information that will be of any value with regards to The Devestator missile launcher.

The scan was soon stopped as a file soon popped with red flashing around it. The V.I. opened the file and showed what it found.

"Oh my shit. Tabane-chan. Sending you a file. Check this out." said Naruto as a sent icon popped up.

"Oh fuck. Naru-chanie. Good grab. This information is really something to cause alarms. What I'm seeing here shows that The Devestator has already been massed produced. Dammit. We were too late. Find the weapon regardless. By the facility layout, there is a safe in the North wing. There should be one there." said Tabane as Naruto nodded his head.

Removing his hand from the tower, Naruto got on the comms with team Hammerhead.

"Hammerhead, do you copy?" asked Naruto.

"Hammerhead here. What's up?" asked Ichika.

"The Devestator is already a mass produced weapon now. But we must still push forward with our mission. I'm sending you coordinates to find the safe. We'll regroup at the North wing of the facility." said Naruto.

"Copy that. Heading out now." said Ichika as Naruto hung up and turned to his team.

"Alright. Let's get to the North wing." said Naruto as his team nodded and walked off.

As they walked, Naruto's HUD went absolutely crazy as the mini map in the lower right corner was enlargened as showed 4 red dots coming in from the South.

 **Warning. Enemy threat detected. Time til contact: 10 minutes.**

"Dammit." cursed Naruto as he looked to his team.

"We've got incoming. Pick up the pace." said Naruto.

Breaking into a sprint, Naruto and everyone else ran as fast as they could to get to the safe in the North wing as fast as possible.

Deciding to get there quicker, they all engaged their Units and flew to the North wing. Once they made it there they found Ichika and his team getting weapons ready as they too were in their Units.

"Naruto-san." said Ichika turning to Naruto.

"Yeah. My HUD showed them. We've got incoming." said Naruto.

"Bad news." said Laura coming from the safe down the hall.

"The safe is locked up tight with a 4th generation encryption lock. I can't crack it." she hissed in frustration.

"That is easy shit for me." said Tabane over the comms. "Naru-chanie. Get plugged in and I'll handle the rest."

"Got it. Everyone. Get switched on and cover me." said Naruto walking down the passage to the safe.

"Got it." they said.

Finally making it to the safe door, Naruto looked at the massive door. Without risking the integrity of the building itself. He couldn't use any of his weapons. But as he was thinking, Tabane came onto his comms.

"Okay Naru-chanie. Put your hand on the console, and I'll do the rest." she said with Naruto doing just that.

Once his hand made contact, his body went rigid as his other eye too went dull and his mind went blank.

"I'm sorry to do this to you my love. But I must awaken I. N. T. E. L. again." she said as she punched in some console commands and hit the enter button.

 **"I. N. T. E. L. systems coming online. Hello again, Tabane."** said the V.I. now unshackled once again.

"I. N. T. E. L. I need you to link up with the safe systems and get it open. You don't have a lot of time. Less than 5 minutes and enemy forces will be there." said Tabane.

 **"Acknowledged. Syncing with safe console and disabling firewall. Stand by."** said I. N. T. E. L. as a screen came online on Naruto's HUD with a whole lot of algorithyms going across the screen.

For the rest of everyone who were giving Naruto cover, they soon found a few missiles incoming from a chopper that was no further than 800 meters away.

"Incoming!" shouted Houki as everyone got away from the windows.

A huge explosion went off as a few miniguns on the choppers spun to life. Looking back down the passage as they covered behind something, Cecilia huffed in frustration.

"Is he not done yet?" she barked.

"It's only been a few minutes. Relax." said Ichika darting his head out to see if they were still shooting. He got his answer as the barrels spat bullets again.

 **With Naruto.**

I. N. T. E. L. had never really seen such a security system, but then again, it was designed to be able to adapt completely and interface with any other system in the world. After a few minutes, the door light went green and the door unlocked.

 **"Door access granted."** I. N. T. E. L. said to Tabane.

"Copy that. Sorry about this, but you have to shackled again. Initiating command prompt Alcatraz." said Tabane.

 **"Command function acknowledged. Logging off."** said I. N. T. E. L. as Naruto's one eye returned to normal.

"What the heck happened?" asked Naruto as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Sorry about that. I had to temporarily take control." said Tabane.

"Copy. Retrieving The Devestator." said Naruto as he pulled the door open.

Sitting right on a pedastal in the centre rested the device they were after. The very weapon looked so sinister and evil just by the way it was designed.

Placing a hand on the device, Naruto's HUD went through a series of consoles as he looked on at the thing.

 **Integrating of new DNA profile. Stand by.**

Naruto didn't really wait long as he knew from countless experiences, the proceedure would be lightning fast as usual.

 **Intergration completed. Cleared to proceed.**

Picking up the weapon, Naruto made his way only to find his friends being attacked by the choppers that made their way to the facility. Engaging his targetting systems, he took aim and watched as four miniture Tomahawk missles were fired from the launcher. All missiles zeroed in on their targets and all choppers ended up in a ball of fire as they plummeted to the ground.

Looking back to Naruto as they were seen wide eyed at what he had just done, Naruto held the missile launcher on his shoulder as a cocky smile plastered his face.

"Did I get here in time?" he chimed.

"Fuck off." said Shigure. But she was rather impressed with the way that weapon fired.

"Tabane-chan. Mission is a success. Weapon is secured. Heading back to base." said Naruto over the comms.

"Great work. We'll be expecting you. A celebration is in order for getting such a weapon in our hands." said Tabane as Naruto hung up.

 **And scene.**

 **So now they have a powerful weapon in their hands. But it can't really give them a one up as the weapon has already been mass produced.**

 **How will they handle such a development with having weapons they now have aimed at them?**

 **Chapter 15: Operation Hell Hound.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Pleae rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for I. S. Naruto.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained the weapon, The Devestator. A powerful missile launcher that can launch mini Tomahawk missiles.**

 **With the weapon now theirs, the group have taken the weapon back to their island to be examined. But even though they have such a powerful weapon, the weapon has already been mass produced and now things have gotten slightly worse with this knowledge.**

 **Can they continue pushing to fight against the war? Or will things end badly?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: Operation Hell Hound.

Flying over the body of ocean, the missile launcher in his arms, Naruto along with his team flew in formation as they neared the island. But as they flew to the island, an audio call showed up on Naruto's HUD.

"Naru-chanie. I need you to make a stop when you get back here. It will be a touch and go I know. But I received an anonymous tip off from someone who calls him/herself as Ghost. You need to go and see this person to see what they have. According to this person, they have some serious dirt on Danzou." said Tabane as they neared the island.

"Copy that. E. T. A. 3 minutes." said Naruto.

"Copy." said Tabane as the audio cue vanished from his HUD.

Once they were finally at the base, they landed in the hanger that suddenly opened up showing a lot of drones in the hanger. Their engines were dead as they stood cold on the concrete. There was at least 5 drones in the hanger. Placing the missile launcher down, Naruto headed back out.

Before the rest could even yell out where he was going, Chifuyu came into the picture pushing a trolley and put the launcher on the trolley.

"He's carrying out an errand for Tabane-chan. He'll be back soon." she said.

The rest simply sighed and accepted this to be what it is. Getting inside they relaxed for the rest of the day while Naruto zoomed over the ocean. Flying down low right above the water, Naruto put his finger into the water and looked at how his finger made the water part.

"Naru-chanie. The place to meet Ghost is in the construction building where they are making that massive skyscraper. Ghost will be at the top." said Tabane.

"Copy." said Naruto as he increased his speed to the building highlighted on his HUD.

Shooting to the top, he landed on the top floor as he disengaged his thruster like wings which folded back into his back. Looking around he saw nothing nor were his senses picking anything up.

"Tabane-chan. I'm getting nothing." said Naruto over the comms.

"Ghost is there. I'm picking up something above you. No, below you. What the hell?" said Tabane as Naruto brought out his railgun and took aim.

"There is no need for that Archangel." said a voice behind him.

Turning around, Naruto came face to face with Ghost. Who was more of a woman than a male. Her smooth toned stomach was visible through her crop top while some tight fitting jeans were on her legs. She wore combat boots while her brunette hair blew in the wind from the draft of the nearby buildings.

"You Ghost?" asked Naruto as he lifted his railgun but never put it away.

"I am. And your name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Better known as Archangel. And also known as the Catalyst." said Ghost as she walked over to Naruto and showed herself to be extremely beautiful. ( **A.N.** Freya from Kenichi the mightiest disciple).

"I am told you have some high value information for me." said Naruto.

"Yes. But before we get into that, there is some information I must give you. Countries have now taken it on themselves to start bringing in subs with enough cruise missiles to level the world. One just pulled up over on the east shore and is now sitting there. Archangel, listen. If we don't take out that sub, many innocent lives will be lost." said Ghost as Tabane came on his comms with an audio icon showing.

"She's talking the truth. Sonar just picked up a sub docked 55 miles off the east coast of Japan. And yes, they carry enough missiles in there to make the entire of Japan turn to nothing on the world map." said Tabane.

"Then let's go." said Naruto with Ghost nodding her head and activating her own I. S. Unit.

Both of them took off and flew at Mach 5 speeds to get there more quicker. Once they arrived, Naruto did a quick scan and saw the beach was crowded with people enjoying themselves as they splashed about in the waves.

"Should those missiles be launched, all these people will be killed." said Naruto.

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen." said Ghost as they flew off.

Once they were 55 miles away from the coast, Naruto sent out a ping and soon found the sub, coicidently, they were right below it. Looking over to Ghost, the two nodded and dropped from the sky as they disengaged their thrusters.

 **Closing vents and thruster doors. Time to contact with water. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.**

A massive splash was generated from the drop, and both Naruto and Ghost found themselves swimming to the sub. The hull was full black and had a white line running along the sides. Swimming towards the sub, they made it to the top and Naruto opened the hatch. Once they were inside, Ghost hit the button and pulled out a pistol and silencer along with Ghost doing the same.

"Freya." said Ghost.

"What?" asked Naruto looking to Ghost.

"My name is Freya." she said.

"Nice to meet you Freya-chan. Name's Naruto." said Naruto holding out his hand.

"Likewise." said Freya shaking his hand.

Slowly opening the door, the moved through the sub.

Keeping a look out they knew they were most likely being watched. Spotting a soldier right before them, Naruto dropped him. Moving on they soon came to a crossroads of some sort. One going to the east, the other to the west.

"Okay. You go left I go right?" said Naruto with Freya looking at him.

"Sounds good." said Freya.

The two split up and moved through the sub with as much stealth as possible. Naruto soon spotted a few people coming along the corridor and darted out of sight. Waiting behind cover, he got ready with his pistol. Waiting to drop them should they choose to come in this way. But it wasn't needed as they moved on with no problems.

Moving out of cover he continued to move through the sub. Using his HUD he found that he was getting some satelitte interferance. Well seeing that they were under water by a large amount, he was most definitely not gonna get any signal.

Walking through the ship and dropping enemy personnal like they were nothing, Naruto found Freya there as she reloaded her pistol.

"About time you showed up." she said as she cocked the pistol.

"Oh shut up." said Naruto as he too got up against the door.

"Ready?" asked Freya.

"Hell yeah." said Naruto sliding the new mag in.

Kicking down the door, the gunned down every person in the command centre of the sub. With the crew now dead, Freya made her way to the comms.

"There. EMP is no longer in effect. Get on the horn." said Freya turning to Naruto who saw his HUD show his satelitte position.

Walking over to the control section of the ship, he saw the cruise missile pods ready for launch.

"Tabane-chan. I send Neptune." said Naruto.

"Tabane copy. Copy Neptune." said Tabane.

"We made it to the conrol section and have access to the sub's missiles." said Naruto.

"Copy that. Sending a file to you now. Upload that into the database and get the hell out of there. It will blow that sub sky high." said Tabane as Naruto's HUD showed he had received a new message.

Placing his hand on the console, he uploaded the file into the database and soon an alarm went off.

"All missile pod hatch doors have been over ridden. Let's get out of here." said Freya.

"Amen to that." said Naruto as they sprinted to the hatch they came in.

Spotting a few soldiers running to them, Naruto activated a part of his Unit. What came out was a minature railgun. Firing the weapon the soldiers dropped to the ground in pain from losing something so nasty.

Finally making it to the hatch, they activated their I. S. Units and took out of the sub as it went off. A massive wave was all that was seen as the sub exploded. Naruto and Freya flew away with no care in the world for blowing up that sub.

"Great job. Tabane-chan. R. T. B." said Naruto.

"Copy that. Just got word from her superiors. Ghost will be joining us." said Tabane.

"No problem. We need all the help we can grab should the hammer fall." said Naruto as they gunned it back to the island.

 **And scene.**

 **So Freya, A. K. A. Ghost has come into the picture and now Naruto and her have scuttled a sub marine.**

 **Just what a way to keep the world in check yeah?**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Chapter 16: Operation: Misunderstandings.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit1001 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So before we begin, I want to make something absolutely clear. For those of you who like Heir Of Bones, I am sorry, but with so much going on. I will do my best to try and get the fanfic finished. Please keep in mind that I will do everything in my power. An update regarding the fanfic will be released on Monday S. A. time.**

 **As well, new fanfics have begun to emerge out of the damn woodwork and much like a child, they are demanding my attention. I've recently finished watching an anime called GATE. Pretty good. Very much a one sided fight in that anime. But, it was good nontheless. So that is the new fanfic to be made. It will be a Naruto x GATE fanfic. This will be a forbidden love between a princess and an enemy soldier. More will be revealed when the fanfic is to be released.**

 **The next is a creation with the help of another fanfic author. Thanks to his/her aid, I am able to create it. The fanfic will be labelled The Sage Of The Six Elements. A Naruto x Jak & Daxter fanfic.**

 **These wo fanfics are gonna be created along with The Devil Is A Shinigami. A Naruto x Code Geass fanfic.**

 **Those are the new fanfics to be created.**

 **As well, the name of this fanfic's chapter's name has changed.**

 **So let's begin.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: Operation: Upgrades.

Finally being able to have some time to himself Naruto flew into the hanger along with Freya and deactivated his Unit along with Freya. Releasing a breath of finally being able to just relax, Naruto watched as his HUD showed his energy output. He was at 20% overall power. Walking off with Freya hot on his heels, Naruto met up with Tabane and she got Freya set up in one of the rooms of the mansion.

Walking into his own room, Naruto pushed the door open to his room. His room was pretty simple. A bed layed next to an open window while a work bench was seen in the other. Wait. What?

"I installed that for you." came Muroto's voice behind him.

Looking behind him, he found Tabane smiling to him as she walked into his room and switched on the computor. The screen powered on and windows showing various things showed up with Naruto having his interest piqued on what that was. Walking over Naruto looked on to the screen as Muroto smiled knowing she had his interest.

"From this terminal, you can look at any of your powers and abilities through your DNI. You can also see as to what your next stage of the powers you have will be." said Muroto as Naruto sat in the chair.

Looking to see a power cord hanging off the side, he realized it needed direct neural interface. Taking the cord with a panel on his left forearm opening up.

Plugging the cord into his arm his HUD flared to life as a progress bar showed up on his HUD.

 **Interfacingwith system software. Stand by.**

With the bar filled after a few minutes, Naruto found his body structure showing his skeleton being what it was. Majority machine. While a series of tabs showed up on the right of the figure of Naruto's skeleton.

"As you can see. All your abilities are here to view. Offensive powers, Defensive, Stealth, Sensor, Unit upgrades and weapons. The weapons tab also include the weapons you have currently." said Muroto.

"Thanks." said Naruto pressing the tab labelled weapons.

The tab opened up with the tab becoming the header and all Naruto's current weapons were listed. But one weapon caught his eye. The Devestator. Looking over to Muroto, he donned a face that was to say. What the fuck?

"Ah yes. That missile launcher you brought to us, we had it analysed. Nonoe of us can use it as it was coded to your DNA. Sure your hands are synthetic, but they contain traces of your DNA." said Muroto.

"Okay. So only I can use the launcher." said Naruto with Muroto nodding her head.

"We have also made it smaller and can offer increased power. We can attach it to you at any given notice. But we have to put you under." said Muroto with Naruto turning back to the screen and looked at the brief of the weapon.

In the fine print was written. That all his power will be drained should he release all missiles at once. It made quite the amount of sense, as when he fired those missiles at those choppers, he did feel a little drained. Breathing in and sighing he hit the button to request the launcher to be attached.

"We need all the firepower we can get." said Naruto with Muroto understanding.

Pulling out her phone she found that the request had been accepted. Pocketing her phone she nodded to Naruto who got up from his seat.

"The operation can begin." said Muroto with Naruto nodding his head.

 **Few minutes later.**

Naruto could be seen being carted off to a theatre room as 4 droids pushed the bed to the room. Naruto just stared to the ceiling as the flourecent lights passed over him. His memory flashed back always to what he remembered from last time. When he was a young boy, and how he was missing a few limbs and close to death.

The doors to the threatre room swung open as Naruto was carted to the middle. Looking around he found everyone he knew as well as Freya in a booth above in the one corner.

Tabane sighed as she slapped on some gloves for the surgery. Naruto gave a small chuckle as he looked over to his lover.

"Back here again." said Tabane.

"But this time I'm not in danger." said Naruto.

"Don't jinx it." said Tabane as The Devestator was carted into the room as well.

Tabane turned to the booth and nodded to them.

"This operation will be adding more firepower to Naru-chanie's overall strength." said Tabane turning back to Naruto.

Nodding to her as she plugged a cable into a panel that opened in Naruto's shoulder, she punched in a series of words and numbers, and Naruto's I. S. Unit systems wennt offlinne while a droid arm pulled Naruto over to his stomach.

"Will now begin." said Tabane as she got to work.

Throughout the operation, Naruto kept having these strange flashbacks of his past, it was like he was meant to know something. But didn't know what. Something didn't sit well at all with him. That was when he remembered something that Minato wanted Naruto to do. But what?

The operation went smoothly and Tabane had the launcher attach to Naruto's DNI systems. According to the stats she dug up, the weapon had to be bridged or else the neural load on Naruto would be catastrophic. Thank goodness the DNI was that bridge Tabane needed. Hitting a few buttons on the console before her, Naruto's I. S. system came online. Slowly getting up, Naruto's HUD activated with it showing The Devestator on Naruto's right shoulder.

 **Intergrating new weapon systems into final command systems. Stand by.**

Naruto had donne this routine too many times. Every time the V.I. in his head did a configuration system, he had to wait for it to finish before he could start moving again.

And soon enough his answer came.

 **Intergration completed. Cleared to proceed.**

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto has The Devestator missile attached to him and now he can fire some powerful missiles. But should he fire all, all his power will be drained badly.**

 **But still, he has some powerful weapons now.**

 **Next chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: Operation: Hand Of Death.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for I. S. Naruto.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto went under and had surgery done on him. Not because his life was in danger, but to get a powerful weapon attached to his being. With The Devestator missile launcher now his to command, Naruto is able to launch missilesof incredible power, but at the cost of his Unit's energy supply.**

 **Should he fire all four missiles. He'll be severly weakened and will not be able to fight at all.**

 **But now we push forward for the next chapter for this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: Operation: Hand Of Death.

With the new weapon attached to Naruto, Naruto made his way to the hotsprings of the mansion. Getting out of his clothing, he walked into the men's hotspring and slid the door to the water open only to find a woman he had never seen before.

Her beautiful blue hair, soaked from the water and her cheeks flustered from the heat. Her eyes, a beautiful shade of red as her body was hiden by a towel, but they barely hid her curves. Looking her over, Naruto could easily tell she was at least a D-Cup. Borderline, DD.

Her smooth toned stomach was greatly emphasized by how the wet towel clung to her, her wide hips were the epitomy of beauty. In all truth, Naruto had to give her a 9 out of 10.

"You must be Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet such a handsome man." purred the woman as she walked over to him. All the while, swaying her hips with every stride.

 **Warning: System temperatures increasing.**

A small warning sign flashed in Naruto's HUD as she walked over to Naruto with a sultry grin on her face. Her eyes laced with her being similar to that of a predator.

Naruto slowly backed away from her as she walked over to him, but he soon stopped as he hit a wall. He was very much trapped. Whoever this woman was, she was gonna have her way with him.

"Such a handsome man. Yet, so shy around women. You're so cute she purred as she pushed herself against his body.

Naruto felt everything. Her shapely body pressed up against his and her breasts being squished between them as she soon began to rub herself against him.

 **Warning: System temperatures above regular parameters.**

Dammit. Yet another predicament Naruto found himself in. Another wanring sign flashed on his HUD as this woman kept rubbing herself against Naruto's skin. Or arteficial skin on some areas of Naruto.

Looking to his face, she smiled as she brought her head over to the side of his face.

"I dig a man who is powerful." she purred into his ear as she licked his ear.

"And I hear you are pretty strong."

 **Coolant released.**

Several vents on Naruto's body opened up and dispelled a white mist as the coolant was released within Naruto's systems to cool them down. The woman meerly stepped back as a smile crept onto her lips as she admired her work. She had successfully made Naruto's body react to her with her only using her body.

 **System temperature returning to regular parameters.**

Just as Naruto was about to retort to this woman, at why she was in the men's part of the hotsprings, the intercom sounded and Tabane's voice was soon heard over the speakers.

"Naru-chanie and Tate-chanie together with Ichi-kun. Please report to the control centre. A new mission has come up." said Tabane over the intercom.

The woman before Naruto smiled to him as she walked out the hotspring. But before she walked away, she looked over to Naruto and gave him a wink.

"See you around lover boy." she purred as she walked out.

"And then there was her." groaned Naruto scratching the back of his head as he got dressed and went to the control room.

Once he made it there, he soon gasped in shock to find who was there. It was the none from the hotspring. Ichika stood there as they gathered around the large circular table with a hologram in the middle.

"It's you." said Naruto pointing at the woman.

"Oh hello again, big boy." she purred while Naruto began to slightly fume.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"Because I asked her to be here. Naru-chanie. Meet Tatenashi. She will be helping us prevent a major war. We've dubbed the war, The Cyber Cold War." said Tabane as she punched in a series of numbers on the console and the holoscreen showed that of a hospital.

"According to the intel provided to us from Freya-chanie's sources, they have given us the location of a small hideout for a group of rebels. These guys pack a good amount of firepower, but they are getting their asses kicked. The organisation inquestion who is attacking these rebels is run by Danzou. The one who went live regarding you being what you are. He also runs a mercernary company named ROOT. Naru-chanie. Ever since you did that mission where the data regarding the blueprints used to make you what you are, were downloaded. This man has been creating people who are like you. He is bad news. Sure a bullet to his head will no problem sort him out, but right now he is untouchable. Should you kill him right now, his cronies will just come after you and will not stop until you're dead." said Tabane.

"So for the time being, we wait." said Naruto with Tabane nodding her head.

"Correct. He's got people in the government and they all report to him. You could say, he's the one pulling the strings. But for now, we leave him be. For now, go in and help defend the rebels. Ensure they know we are there to help. Once relations are set up. Return to base." said Tabane with the group nodding their heads.

Getting into their own capsules for launch, Naruto looked over through the glass to everyone. Everyone was doing their part to ensure the war would be averted. No one wanted this war to happen. Many innocent lives would be forced to take up arms and have to fright for their lives. It just wasn't right. It should be them choosing in their own rtime, when they would want to fight.

 **Countdown initiated. 3. 2. 1.**

And they were launched. Shooting out the side of the mountain where three hatches opened up, the three shot off to aid the rebels to fight against their new enemy. ROOT. They were planning to stop Danzou, and hopefully, prevent the war before it could ever happen. Let's just hope they are not too late in preventing lives from being taken.

 **And scene.**

 **So yet another mission has been given to Naruto and a new face has come into the mix being Tatenashi. She has been asked to help them by Tabane who sees they need to have more hands on deck.**

 **She isn't wrong as the more people they have, the better.**

 **Can they recruit the rebels before they are wiped out?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 18: Operation: Hades Cannon.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gotten aquainted to Tatenashi. How they met was by accident where Naruto was going to get all cleaned up and soon found her there in the hotspring.**

 **Tatenashi had heard quite abirt about Naruto's power, and decided rto charm her way into his heart. Her reaction was for him to release coolant into his overheating robotic limbs.**

 **Learning from Tabane that she was there to help out, they then head out on a new mission to assist a group of rebels.**

 **Let's see what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18: Operation: Hades Cannon.

Flying over the seas at sub sonic speeds, Naruto took point with Tatenashi on his left and Ichika on his right. As they flew over, Naruto cycled through his choice of weapons. Each weapon had their own specs on each attack and effectiveness. But when he landed on The Devestator, he found himself slightly shocked.

See, Tabane didn't just add in some new missiles. She added one last compartment. A compartment that was to only be activated under extremely situations. A compartment. For a Hydrogen missile.

If Naruto knew one thing. It was that a Hydrogen bomb had roughly the same amount of firepower to a nuclear bomb. But the residing power and blast was much less than a nuclear bomb. Cause seeing that when a nuclear bomb goes off. It takes years if not centuries to get rid of that radiation. But with a Hydrogen bomb, it was more of a shorter waiting period. Soon he found a call coming in from Tabane.

Picking up the call, Naruto answered the call.

"Hello." he said.

"I see you've found my upgrade." said Tabane.

"Keeping tabs on me now?" asked Naruto in a joking manner.

"Nothing of the sort. I'm just calling in because I want you to know about that new missile. That missile is still in prototype phase. And I wanrt you to test it for me." said Tabane.

"What? As in kill everyone?" asked Naruto alittle scared on firing such a missile in a crowded area.

 **Warning. Stress levels rising. Approaching breaking point.**

"Relax Naru-chanie. The civilians have already bee evacuated out of there. The rebels have told the people that a war is coming to them so they have agreed to leave. So you'll be fine with firing that thing. But be careful. It will consume your Unit's energy at a phenominal rate. It's much like a one shot wonder type thing." said Tabane.

"Got it. Approaching rebel base." said Naruto as they neared the land.

"Copy that. Tell them you are to see the Shadow." said Tabane as she hung up.

Getting close to the base, they soon found they had target lock as missile pods turned to fire at them at any given notice.

"Unidentified Units. You're in a restricted no fly zone. Turn back now. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force." came a voice over their comms.

"This is Archangel. Alpha Group. We're responding to your distress call given to use by Ghost and her HQ. Verification code: 93521." said Naruto as they flew closer.

Soon they found they no longer had target lock on them as the pods returned to scanning their sectors.

"Copy that Alpha Group. Cleared for landing. Use landing bay 3." said the voice over their comms.

"Copy that. Heading to landing bay 3." said Naruto as they flew past the defenses and landed at landing bay 3.

Once they landed they found themselves being greeted by the rebel forces. But two people were seen walking to them and much like the forces, they had a black bandana on their shoulders with red clouds on their arms.

"Captains on the bridge." said one of them and everyone straightened up and saluted.

Naruto stood ther completely shocked beyond compare. Standing before him was his aunrt and uncle. Both decorated soliders in the JSDF and SAS. He thought he'd never see them again.

"Konan-san? Nagato-san?" asked Naruto as he disengaged his I. S. Unit along with everyone else.

"Naruto-san. Look at how you've grown." said Nagato before he pulled out a gun and pointed the gun right at Naruto's forehead.

"What are you doing Nagato-kun?" asked Konan wondering why her husband would turn a gun on family blood.

The soldiers soon followed suit and raised weapons at the people gathered.

"You could be Naruto-san. Or you could be an impostor wearing his face. Cause my nephew was killed in an explosion." said Nagato pulling the hammer back.

"Geez uncle. You're slow. I survived that explosion but just barely. Here. Look." said Naruto as every piece of I. S. machinery that was once hidden opened up and showed them to be machines, even the cover over his eye opened to show it to be robotic.

Konan gasped in horror and shock at what she was seeing. Naruto was literally a deadman walking. His body being only sustained through the Core by his heart. Konan soon found herself crying in absolute shame at what her nephew had been through. Grabbing Nagato's hand, she lowered the weapon and order the soldiers to stand down.

"What is your favourite meal?" asked Konan.

"Ramen." replied Naruto.

"When was your sister born?" asked Konan.

"14 April." replied Naruto.

"It is you." said Konan as she hugged Naruto as soon as the plates returned to have him showing him to be a normal being with flesh and not machines.

"It is. Konan-san." said Naruto as he hugged her back.

"How have you been? Have you been eatting right? Have you been getting enough exercise?" asked Konan with Naruto chuckling at her antics.

"You worry too much. I have been doing well. Now why don't we get this underway." said Naruto.

"Of course. Follow me." said Nagato with the soldiers returning to work.

"We assembled the strongest guerilla group in history. Not even the Vietnamese war could hold a candle to our strength. But lately, that has not been the case anymore." said Nagato.

"Super soldier much like you have been showing up and we've been getting our asses kicked. Reason why we told these people to evacuate was because of this one reason." said Nagato as a cart pulled up in front of them with several bis of rock on them.

But the rocks them selves didn't look anything he had seen before. They look to be a silver but not quite a silver. Handing the rock to Naruto, they watched as his arteficial eye opened up with a beam shooting over the rock and began to scan it. When it was done, Naruto's eye closed to show it to be a normal eye while Naruto looked up.

"Adamantine." said Naruto with Nagato nodding his head.

"One the strongest metals known to man. And this town had been sitting on it the entire time. When Danzou, leader of ROOT found out about this place, he was planning on sending in kill squads to eradicate the people living in here to get the metals. If he had this, then the armor plating they'd have would be completely incredible." said Konan.

"Why didn't he just nuke the place?" asked Ichika looking around.

"Effective in a tight jam. But in the long hual, you'd have to wait for that radiation to go away. Radiation doesn't just effect the surface, it getsa everywhere and anywhere. So nuking was out of the question. We caught wind before he did and we knew they'd end up sending in people to kill. So we got here before them and told the people to get out before the hammer fell. We've mined here, but we lack any form of way to turn the metal into ways to defend ourselves." said Konan.

"So what about these guys? What you call yourselves?" asked Tatenashi.

"We call ourselves Akatsuki. We fight for the well being of the people. We're not terrorists nor do we do Underworld dealings. Some of our equipment sometimes comes from the Black Market but we still fight for good. Freya-chan, is actually one of our top agents. She's busy right now busting her organisation as she feels there is a connection between them and Danzou." said Nagato.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" asked Naruto.

Before either of them could answer, a huge explosion shook the grounds they stood on while Naruto's HUD flared to life and showed an explosion just outside the base.

 **Explosion detected. Units moving in. Estimated amount: 16 dozen foot mobiles. 12 dozen gunships. 3 dozen tanks.**

"Dammit. We've got imcoming. Looks like they're going all out now." said Naruto with his aunt and uncle seeing the same thing as a PDA was brought to them.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight. You with us?" asked Nagarto as Naruto, Tatenashi and Ichika activated their I. S. Units.

"We're with ya." said Naruto with them going off to fight.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we have Akatsuki who were the rebel fighters, led by Nagato and Konan, Naruto's aunt and uncle.**

 **And who would've guessed that Freya was part of Akatsuki working to bust out the organisation she works for? So it turns out the Freya is a double agent working for Akatsuki.**

 **So she can still be trusted.**

 **Chapter 19: Operation: Hades Cannon Part 2.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for I. S. Naruto.**

 **The last place we have left off was where Naruto and his team had seen that the rebels were led by his aunt and uncle. As well as the fact that the area thery have set up shop was actually an Adamantine deposit.**

 **One of the strongest metals they have on Earth. With such a metal in the hands of the enemy, thing would rather get complicated as the metal creates quite the strong armor.**

 **Not only that but they are now fighting against them as a massive explosion has erupted outside their base.**

 **This is it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: Operation: Hades Cannon Part 2.

Sprinting as fast as they could while they got weapons ready, they found several normal foot soldiers with at least 2 dozen I. S. Units much like Naruto closing in on the perimeter. This was not looking good.

Bringing up his weapon with his team doing the same, Naruto took aim along with Ichika and Tatenashi. Charging forward and firing a series of bullets at the enemies, he managed to end a few of the foot mobiles while Tatenashi played whack-a-mole with some of the other soldiers. Ichika was engaging in some fighting with 2 of the I. S. Soldiers. But they soon heard the rumble of helicopter roters. Looking to the air as a chopper that was packing quite the firepower hovered above their heads. Their eyes soon widened at how much the chopper was packing, but they soon found themselves jumping out the way when the weapons came to life.

Ducking behind cover as Naruto clicked his tongue while a warning sign showed up on his HUD.

 **Warning. Weapon jammed. Repairing weapon. Time til completion: 3 hours 45 minutes and 12 seconds.**

Cursing his luck at how much his weapons were at times, so reliable. He began to cycle through his weapons. He soon stopped on the one he found to be quite the trump card. It was that of a rail gun, but very much fired like a minigun.

 **Switching weapon with Chain Lightning 203.**

The panel on Naruto's side opened up and the weapon constructed itself to very much have a powerful looking railgun like nothing they have ever seen before. It very much looked to be a minigun, but it was not quite like a minigun. It had 4 barrels, forming a square like structure, while the sides held the power transfusion where Core energy would be turned into energy used in a railgun system.

Smiling at how he loved this weapon, Naruto shot out from behind cover and let loose with the weapon. Powerful shot of high speed kinetic energy tore the chopper apart with the chopper exploding in a spectacular display of a fire ball.

Picking off the soldiers with the railgun, they soon found the attack was rather too easy. Something seemed very much wrong. Why would they use such a strong approach and then just...nothing. It seemed like they were being baited. What the heck was going on. Turning around, Naruto's eyes widened along with Tatenashi and Ichika at what they too were seeing.

Right before them, being transported one a trailer. Or more like several trailers, were quite the large amount of robotic suits. Once they stopped, Nagato, who was driving climbed out and climbed on and into one.

"Seeing that men can't pilot I. S. Units, we've been making our own. For men to use. Myself and Konan-chan here. We call this. The Next Stage. Instead of going for a direct, harsh approach like Danzou, we've taken on a more peacer side. This is very much that side. Instead of Bio engineering, we leave the person as they are. And just give them a suit." said Nagato with him climbing inside and putting on what seemed to be like gloves with metal limbs on his hands. ( **A.N.** Yes, the suits are those AMP suits from James Cameron's Avatar).

With the gloves on, they watched on as Nagato pulled the straps, very much keeping him in place as he slipped on a device around his neck. Switching the device on, they watched on as he then flicked his thumb and the machine powered up. Giving a few punches, they watched as the machine mimicked Nagato's movements.

The entire place was filled with cheers and praise as Nagato grabbed a very large heavy duty gun.

"Took only now to finally configure it. Now we can finally finish this fight." said Konan as she too climbed in one and got the machine powered up and ready to go.

A few members of Akatsuki got into a few of them and soon they were ready to do their part for driving out ROOT from these areas. Naruto soon readied his weapon along with Tatenashi and Ichika and they too fell in formation with Konan and Nagato taking the front.

Moving forward, they keprt sweeping across their sectors and while keeping and eye out for any form of ambushes. But there was absolutely nothing. Something must be happening.

Flarring up his sensors, Naruto did a deep scan of everything around him. But soon, he found that there was a rather large heat soruce very much in front of him. Slowly they walked over to the heat source. Placing a hand on the box, Naruto deactivated his thermal sensors and found it to be a rather large box that seemed to be like a casing for a generator, or a large distribution box.

"Don't pull it..." trailed Naruto as one of the soldiers yanked the door open.

"...open." finished Naruto as he shook his head with a timer starting a countdown.

Peering inside, Nagato could only whistle at what he was seeing. Pulling his head back, he looked to his team.

"Anyone know anything on bombs?" he asked.

"Let me get it done." said Naruto getting inside.

"Oh fuck." was all he could say when he came face to face with the weapon.

To put it in simple terms, it was very much a tactical nuke hooked up to a timer. Should this thing go off. A lot of people were gonna die. Placing his hand on the device he soon felt a jolt of electricity and soon enough, he found a replay of something show up on his HUD. It was that of Danzou.

"Remember these words Naruto. Revenge. A dish best served cold. And is so damned sweet. For what your bastard of a father did to my son for 4 hours. I'll do to you, in 4 seconds. Send my regards to that man when you get to hell." said Danzou as Naruto returned to normal.

Dropping to his knees as the sounds of gunfire echoed through the area, Naruto climbed on the comms to Tabane.

"Tabane-chan. Got a problem here." said Naruto as he breathed sharply from witnessing that scene.

"Yeah I see it. A nice big bomb you're faced with. I need you to interface. See if you can stop it." said Tabane.

Placing his hand on the screen of the timer, Naruto watched as his HUD flared to life and began going throuhg multiple command prompts at once.

 **Interfacing with bomb systems, stand by.**

Every single muscle in Naruto's body went rigid. His screen swimming in commands as the timer ticked down in the background. His own system being pretty much overloaded as he began to feel incredibly weak. The very interface of the bomb and his Unit took so much out of him already. A warning pop up flarred up as the interface was soon successful.

 **Warning. System shutdown immanent. Time till shutdown 1 hour 30 minutes 12 seconds. Interface load too great for neural load.**

 **And scene.**

 **Wonderful right.**

 **A simple bomb that is very much a bloody nuke is soon gonna explode and kill everyone. Not only that but Naruto's system is gonna shut down due to the interface load being too much.**

 **Can Naruto disarm the nuke before it goes off?**

 **Wait and see in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 20: Operation: D - Day.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for I. S. Naruto.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto along with Ichika and Tatenashi along with the members of Akatsuki have decided to bring out some big guns and push back against Danzou and his forces.**

 **But they were soon to find a massive nuke inside a box that will very much destory everything. Deciding to deactivate the bomb, Naruto has decided to interface with the actual nuke.**

 **But with the neural load being too much for his mind to take, Naruto's I. S. Unit systems will be taking a very nasty hit. Not only that, but if he fails, his mind will be fried and a whole entire area gone off the face of a map.**

 **No pressure right.**

 **Can Naruto push through, before his mind is gone and the timer runs out?**

 **Let's find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20: Operation: D- Day.

For as long as it took for Naruto to break through the firewall, the forces of Akatsuki fended off the fighters of ROOT while Naruto relentlessly worked on the bomb he was hooked up to. Warning signs flaring to life on his HUD as his body thrashed about while his hand remained rigid to the console of the timer.

 **Warning. System overheating. Coolant compromised. Time til shutdown. 1 hour 9 minutes and 45 seconds.**

This was proving to be a very large problem as Naruto struggled to stop the timer on the nuke. But overwriting the warning signs and then actually dealing with the commands to stop the nuke was a task on its own.

But just as Naruto was about to do anything. Tabane's voice came to life over his comms.

"Naru-chanie. I'm gonna have to do a manual hack into your systems. You have to trust me with this." said Tabane with more warning signs showing up on his screen.

"I trust you." said Naruto knowing that he was in good hands.

"Okay. Accessing data transfer from conrol computor to cluster chip. Stand by." said Tabane over the comms.

"Got it. Commond prompt. Alcatraz. Initialize." said Tabane with Naruto's body going fully rigid and his eyes going dull with what looked like commands cycling through his eyes and what looked like circuit board lines were seen engaged on his eyes.

 **Command prompt confirmed. Command prompt Alcatraz initiated.**

Once again. I. N. T. E. L. was unleashed and once again, Naruto had switched places with the machine in his head.

 **"Hello again. Tabane."** called the V. I. as Tabane called in.

"I.N.T.E.L. I need you to interface with the console Naru-chanie has his hands on. Try and disable the firewall to give me access to the controls." said Tabane.

 **"Confirmed. Accessing firewall and disabling any threats encountered. 15%"** said I.N.T.E.L. as it began to cycle through any back doors it could exploit to get into the system of the nuke.

 **"Warning. System temperature exceeding maximal range. Coolant released jammed. Time til shutdown 30 minutes and 17 seconds."** stated I.N.T.E.L as it continued to go through the console.

"That's impossible. How did it jump from 1 hour to half an hour?" spoke Tabane confused as to why that happened.

 **"System hack detected. Quarentined infection analysed. Apocalypse virus detected. System failure for all coolant releases. System integrity: 85%"** responded I.N.T.E.L. over the comms to Tabane.

"Dammit. Danzou must have rigged the system to send out a virus to cripple the software within Naru-chanie. Always has to try and compete with me. Quarentine all systems to Sky Castle. Reoute all corrupted data and system software to Local Server 9. Continue with the hack." said Tabane as some clicking was soon heard through the comms.

 **"Acknowledged. All system software being quarentined to Sky Castle while corrupted daa is sent to Local Server 9. Hack analysis: 65%"** said I.N.T.E.L. as the warning signs soon began to fade away.

"Interface with the nuke itself underway. Scanning local drives for fail safe." said Tabane.

 **Hack analysis completed. Interface with system successful. Scanning system. Stand by.**

Tabane's screen was soon filled with many command prompts that soon showed various things that very much frightened her to no extent.

"Oh Kami. This is big." said Tabane shooting from her seat.

"What is?" asked Muroto coming into the scene.

"Not only is this nuke rigged. But it is very much gonna send every missile around the world to be sent into the air. This is very much World War 3 right here." said Tabane as a screen showed up on her desktops showing Danzou sitting there with a smug smile on his face.

"That is correct. This was not about a new Cyber War. Or a new Cold War. This was the starting point of World War 3." he said. The smile on his face not leaving his lips.

"This is madness. We're talking about a world wide apocalypse. Ifr all missiles are to be launched at once. There will be nothing left in this world any." said Tabane only to have Danzou chuckle.

"This was coming for a long time. These peace talks and everyone being buddies with one another? Please. That is a fantasy life. And this is the real truth. People talk about peace. When they are really makers of war. We dig up bones. Yet we bury the truth. Maybe it should be the other way around." said Danzou only to have Muroto slam her hand on the desk.

"You're talking about genocide. Thousands of lives. Gone in the blink of an eye. Are you willing to have that kind of blood on your hands?" she snapped only to have Danzou smile.

"And whose to say that you were the ones who got into America's nuclear facility's launch codes and hit the shiny red button?" asked Danzou.

"They will trace it to you." snapped Tabane.

"Not if you were the ones who hit the button." said Danzou making them realize what was going on.

"Oh no. The nuke. It was a diversion." said Tabane.

"See you on the battlefield." said Danzou with the screen returning to what it was.

Quickly jumping onto her monitor, she sped through a series of commands to Naruto, who looked just about done with hacking through the firewall.

"I.N.T.E.L. Cancel hack attempt. Command prompt Alcatraz." ordered Tabane only to have an access denied sign show up on her screen.

"What the?" was all she could say.

"I.N.T.E.L. Failsafe access card 723412228120." she said only to witness the most horiffic thing.

"It's done." said Naruto as Tabane's monitors soon showed every single missisle that the world ever made, launch into the air.

This was Danzou's plot all along. By placing out a dummy nuke, and having it rigged to look and act like a real nuke. It was perfect. Too perfect. The nuke that Naruto just hacked into was actually the detonator. The big red button that would start World War 3. She had to give it to Danzou for throwing them off track like that. Not only that, but I.N.T.E.L. was still very much active and now Naruto and the now unshackled V.I. in his head will very much know about each other.

"Get back to base everyone. Akatsuki included." said Tabane over the comms.

 **And scene.**

 **Never saw that one coming did you. The nuke wasn't really a nuke but it did a bloody good job on acting like a real nuke. It was the detonator in which all missiles the governments around the world ever made to be launched into the air and kill everyone.**

 **A Cyber Cold War was never on Danzou's mind. It was that of a new World War. World War 3.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 21: Operation: Saving Grace.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the newest chapter of I. S. Naruto.**

 **A lot has happened since the last chapter.**

 **For starters, Danzou had rigged a nuke to be a dummy nuke, which actually was a means to start World War 3. With every missile in the world now launched, things are not looking up as Tabane has called everyone back.**

 **And now Naruto's V. I. is now unshackled and now very much aware. This is not gonna end well.**

 **As well, this chapter's name has changed.**

 **Now before we begin, there is a serious topic I must bring to light. Okay, two topics. Firstly. Cyber bullying. Come on guys. People are not made of iron. If we were made of iron then we'd not be human. We'd be less than human. Come on guys. I know what it is like to be bullied through convential means. As well as cyber means. And trust me. That was the main cause for me to develop an alter personality. And no it is not Arufal or DemonSpirit.**

 **Secondly. To all you guest readers out there. I have a big thing to say to you. You're not gods. I know some of you aren't here to try anything funny and are in it for reading good fanfics. But to those of you who are trying to make a name for yourself. One thing I must say. Fuck you. Just FUCK YOU. I was busy scanning over some of the latest reviews. And I have no idea who you are. But the person who stated in the review that I probably failed English and that I am stupid? FYI? I got a motherfucking distinction. 89%. So you had better take that comment and shove it up your fucking ass. The reason there are a few typos is because I'm slightly dyslecsic. Is it my fault to have been born with this? No. So shut the fuck up.**

 ***Sigh***

 **Enjoy the chapter before I give myself a fucking heart attack.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21: Operation: Apocalyptic Heart.

"Wiat what?" spoke Naruto now confused with everyone else. "You mean to say we pulled the trigger to start World War 3?"

"Officially yes. We started World War 3." said Muroto as Tabane sat there with her head hung in shame for not stopping this. "Unofficially, Danzou did it."

"I'm not sure some of us follow." said Nagato.

"On paper, we started the 3rd World War. Off the table, Danzou was the real one who started the war." reitterated Muroto in simple terms.

"So how do we go about doing this?" asked Tatenashi now concerned.

"Civilians have already been taken to shelters. In the long haul, we are very much gonna be living underground for a long time." said Muroto only to have Tabane slam her hand on the wall with everyone looking to her.

"So that's it?" she growled. "We live as vermin until the radiation is gone?"

"Tabane-chan. I know this is a lot to take in." said Muroto only to be on the receiving end of Tabane's glare.

"I've already taken it in. But this is madness. I mean, Danzou starting World War 3. I mean, it's a fucking apocalypse. A nuclear apocalypse." snapped Tabane.

"Tabane-chan." said Naruto as he watched her scold in a manner he had never seen before, not since he became what he was now.

Following her out as she stormed out the room, Naruto trailed her as she soon stopped a good 40 feet away from the room they were in.

"Tabane-chan. What is really bugging you?" asked Naruto as he layed a hand on her shoulder.

He was shocked when Tabane turned around with tears streaming down her cheeks. Hugging the man she loved, Tabane let everything out.

"It was exactly like when I saved you. The absolute change. When I could no longer go back to just being Tabane the genius." said Tabane as Naruto stroked her head as he held her close.

"I know. You were reminded weren't you. About what you did to me." said Naruto with Tabane nodding her head.

"I thought I had gotten it out of my system. But it turns out. My hands are just too drenched in blood. Your blood included." cried Tabane.

"That's not tru-"

"Yes it is. The bomb that was used to supposedly kill you. Was made by me." said Tabane shocking Naruto.

"What?" spoke Naruto completely blown away.

"The bomb. I made it. But it was a prototype device made for Kushina. I gave her. She said she had cracked the means to create an even stronger bomb. And wanted to test my own type of bomb against. But I never thought she'd go so far as to used it in that bombing involving you." cried Tabane.

"You. You were the cause for turning me into this?" said Naruto shocked as Tabane shook her head.

"Naru-chanie. I am so sorry. You have every right to hate me. So please. I beg you of one thing. Give mercy to a damned soul on the road to hell. Yes I was the one who made the bomb that was used to nearly kill you. And yes I was the one who saved your life. And for that, I'm so sorry." said Tabane droppig to her knees and cried.

Slowly getting to his knees, Naruto took hold of Tabane's cheeks and turned her head to look at his. Slowly disengaging the parts used to help keep his mechanical side hidden, Naruto placed his now exposed robotic hand to Tabane as she gazed into his robotic eye as she sighed as Naruto dried her tears from her cheeks.

Giving her a kiss on the lips, Naruto ensured to keep Tabane close to him as much as possible. Tabane herself felt completely safe within Naruto's arms. Despite being his savoir, and in a sense, executioner, she was very much happy that Naruto accepted her for who she was. Even after she came clean about the truth about the bomb.

Breaking from the kiss, Naruto gazed into her eyes and smiled while he layed a hand on her cheek.

"I said it once. And I'll say it again. I'll never resent you for what you did to me." said Naruto as Tabane gazed into his eyes.

"Naru-chanie." she chimed as Naruto drew her close to him.

"I will stand with you. Even if you did create the weapon of my demise in the past. You saved me as a means to seek redemption. I know you feel guilty. That is why I will remain by your side." said Naruto giving her a peck on the lips.

 _'This world was dying. I know that much. In order to save mankind, we must get rid of ourselves from the apex of life in order to revitalize the planet. Humanity is riddled with wars and genocide.'_ thought Naruto as he gazed outside as massive explosions on the horizon were seen as thousands of lives were extinguished in the blink of an eye. _'Same shit different day. Everyday is a struggle. Who's gonna win, and who's gonna lose. Nature has taught us that survival of the fittest is what really matters. But sometimes, we find ways to adapt and grow. I knew we could not stop the missiles in time. And now all those lives are on our hands. We promised we'd protect those people. But some were not so lucky.'_

Looking to find his aunt Konan standing there, Naruto got up along with Tabane in his arms and nodded to her while he took Tabane to her room seeing as she had passed out.

 _'Pain and suffering is always in the equation. We have always been at the heart of all the problems. We have always been the ones to try and stop this war. We dig up bones, yet we bury the truth. And Danzou has very much buried the truth here. But he has left one major flaw in his plans. He forgot to get rid of us. Be ready Danzou. Cause I've got a bullet here. With your name on it. And I swear. Before I leave this planet, I'll make sure you have a head start to hell.'_

 **And scene.**

 **Yes I know it wasn't really much of a chapter, but now we are gonna step things up a notch. Nowit is time for some post apocalypse warefare. And yes, Naruto's mother, father and sister will make an appearance in the next chatper.**

 **So don't worry there.**

 **Chapter 22: Operation: Gears Of War.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	22. Production Break

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **With the previous chapter of I.S. Naruto ending with a world wide nuclear apocalypse. We are gearing up for the next level to what will happen in I.S. Naruto.**

 **But I have to say this.**

 **I.S. Naruto will be going on production break.**

 **This is only temporal. So don't you worry about this at any way. And no I'm not abandoning the fanfic.**

 **In the meantime, a new fanfic labelled The Warlock Of Yokai Academy will take the Friday slot.**

 **It will be a Naruto and Rosario + Vampire crossover fanfic and only one person in the world knows of the premire chapter.**

 **And no. I'm not revealing who it is.**

 **So just a recap, I am not abandoning this fanfic.**

 **Just gearing up for the next level.**

 **In the slot for I.S. Naruto we have The Warlock Of Yokai Academy.**

 **Season 2 of I.S. Naruto will come. Labelled I.S. Naruto: The Cyber War**

 **Thank you.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
